


玫瑰园

by luoke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 疯狂学生盖X家庭教师邓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有点小盖“色诱”自己老师的意思

阿不思接了一份家教的工作，位置有些遥远，报酬非常丰厚。在他打点行囊准备出发前，阿利安娜穿着睡裙，砸烂了他的怀表，这是珀西瓦尔留下的财富中年代最久远的一个，难为它还能在如此艰难的波折中挺立行走，转着指针兢兢业业的为阿不思报时，不过，也只能到此为止了。

受到怀表破碎惊吓的阿利安娜蹲在墙角呜呜的哭着，阿不思插着腰有些无奈的发现，如果不能在阿不福思回来前安抚好妹妹，他很有可能被弟弟狠狠指责上一番，在旅途开始之前，他实在不想再和身边的亲人发生上什么冲突了。

“过来，亲爱的，你在那里会着凉的。”

“你生气了吗？”披散在眼前的碎发切断了少女眼眸中的神采，奇怪的是越是疯的彻底，阿利安娜的眼睛就越是明亮而清澈，大概就像每个疯子的背后都有一个无人可以探知的世界吧。

“我不会生气，永远不会。”和缓而平静的安抚了少女，在得到对方一个柔软的拥抱后，阿不思吐了口气，希望那位即将成为自己学生的小少爷，可以好搞那么一些。

不过一个不能前往公学，必须在庄园内学习的孩子，想来也不会是什么好对付的，可阿不思实在不忍心放弃那么优渥的薪资，对于现在的邓布利多家来说，那实在是非常可观又完美的收入了。

等到阿不福思回来，贫穷的教师在家里吃完了最后一顿午餐，然后拎着箱子，踏上了前往什罗普郡的马车，感谢上帝没有在他下车时突降一场暴雨，可环绕在庄园外的小路还是积蓄着前几日弥留下的水汽，一脚下去总能带起厚厚的泥巴，阿不思一深一浅的走了许久，直到小腿重的快要拔不起来时，那栋宛如罗莎风景画般的庄园出现在了森林的拐角。

原谅他实在找不出什么词语来形容它的巍峨、古朴和壮丽，当然他也不会忽略那个远远伫立在台阶上的中年男人，从着装上来看，应该就是这里的管家了。

“欢迎来到斯托克萨庄园，邓布利多先生。”

“请叫我阿不思吧。”

“好的，邓布利多先生，你可以称呼我莱昂。”弯下身友好的接过了阿不思手里的皮箱，莱昂毫不改口的态度让阿不思微笑的闭上了嘴，对方的训练有素已经不是他这种家伙可以质疑的了。

“这是庄园里的杂工，平时休息如果你想骑马出去，可以找他，格雷森，这是邓布利多先生。”

穿着长筒胶皮靴子的男人低着头答应了一声，披盖在眉眼上的黑发遮挡住了一片白癣，阿不思咧开嘴友好的介绍了自己，在他伸出手时，莱昂打断了两人的寒暄。

“这个时间，老爷应该已经忙完了。”

“那真是太好了。”毕竟这位格林德沃先生可是他的雇主，在拜访的第一时间和对方见面，显然是作为一个客人所必要的礼貌。

“格雷森，把邓布利多先生的行李放到屋里去，你可以问一下艾玛具体的位置。”

交待完了手里的工作，莱昂背过一只手，请阿不思继续向前，这昂长的木质走廊明亮的几乎没有尽头，阿不思能从走廊左侧的窗户外看到一整片照料精美的花圃，除了夹道在树丛两侧的黄色野花外，居中的一块圆形喷泉旁遍布着殷红的玫瑰，阿不思没法预料到在照顾这么大一片花园的情况下，每日具体的花费，不过在转上三楼的台阶前，一个从树冠上跳下来的身影跌跌撞撞的扑进了玫瑰丛中，灿然的金发和白色里衣上点缀着绯色的花蕾，阿不思惊讶的喘息噎在喉头，等那个摔倒的家伙爬起来时，那被压趴的一片玫瑰，可怜的瘫软在了泥巴里，犹如一位被蹂躏了的美人。

“我们到了，邓布利多先生。”

红木大门、枣色地毯，拖嵌在房梁两侧的花纹繁复的点缀着拥挤的室内。作为庄园主人的房间，它的实际面积很大，但不得不说，入门后的第一眼看去，那满满当当摆放的财富，让阿不思闻到了一股不和谐的铁锈味，这通常都是和金币的味道息息相关的。

“老爷，邓布利多先生来了。”

“谁？”阻挡在桌前的巨大古董长镜挡住了男人的身影，阿不思要向左侧退后两步，才能确保对方在抬起头时可以看到自己。等卡着单片眼镜的男人结束了鉴赏后，屋内沉下的光线被一盏煤油灯照亮，接着就是一根根摆在桌前的蜡烛，虽然之前就对斯托克萨庄园的主人稍有了解，但阿不思必须承认，对方的确是一位雍容俊美的绅士，时光镌刻在眼角和唇边的细纹丝毫没有减缓男人的英挺，反而越发优雅迷人起来。

“少爷的家庭老师。”点好了蜡烛，手捧烛台走到雷德克里夫身旁，莱昂小声的提醒了自己的主人，男人捏着手帕轻擦过镜片，然后如梦初醒的啊了一声。

“阿不思·邓布利多？”

“是的，格林德沃先生。”

“不不不，叫我雷德就好，你比我想象的还要年轻。”

张开手臂给了阿不思一个有力的拥抱，作为一个年近五十的成功商人，雷德克里夫的身材还是保持的非常好的，至少在被对方搂住时，阿不思可以感觉到紧绷衣料下结实的肌肉。

“盖勒特呢，让他在晚饭前见一见阿不思，哦，你介意吗？”

回过头向莱昂高喊了一声，雷德降下声音询问时，阿不思闻到了男人身上浓郁的香氛。

“当然不，雷德。”

至少阿不思知道了自己未来学生的名字——盖勒特。盖勒特·格林德沃吗，不知道有没有中间名，如果他们是那种怀旧的爵士，应该会给孩子来些祖父、伯伯的名字在里面。

“那么我们晚餐再见了。”垂下的手臂自然的拍上了阿不思的后背，作为刚刚入职的家庭教师，主人的热情往往可以减缓来到陌生庄园的隔阂感，但阿不思可不相信那么高昂的报酬，是源于主人的好心，他还是该见见那位小少爷的。

“艾玛，看到盖勒特少爷了吗？”穿过走廊，大步的喊住了前面正在燃灯的女佣，阿不思发现对方虽然有个英国人的名字，但却是位粗壮的黑人女仆，从对方看过来的眼神里，阿不思实在感受不到任何的欢迎。

“也许在二楼拐角的屋子里看书、也许在一楼的窗帘后躲着迷藏、或者还没从花园里回来，谁知道呢，莱昂先生，少爷他可从来不是个能安静下来的乖孩子。”

“够了，你只需要告诉我知道或者不知道。”

“不知道，先生。”拉着围裙敷衍的弯下腰，艾玛握着蜡烛继续了自己的工作，直到二楼转角的火光也亮了起来，阿不思才大概了解了整个庄园里的情况。

除了管家莱昂外，他还有一个助手约瑟夫，家里的女佣有三人，年纪最大的艾玛，以及专门负责晚餐和招待客人的莎琳娜、薇薇安，因为马厩里只剩下三匹没什么能力的老马，所以格雷森平时除了清扫垃圾、劈柴、打水外，还要负责给马喂食，花园固定的花匠平时不会来主宅内，所以阿不思还没见到对方。

最后，站在大厅里的阿不思左右看了看，发现自己还是没能看到那位盖勒特少爷。

“邓布利多先生有什么忌口的吗？”虽然庄园里的人不多，但同时进餐的却只有两人，现在又多了一个阿不思，摆放盘子的工作结束后，盘着栗色长发的莎琳娜巧笑着询问道。

“我有点花生过敏，除此之外一切安好。”背着手小声回答了对方，等餐前的面包摆好，摇晃在桌前的蜡烛燃点着油脂，阿不思看到一边说话一边走来的雷德克里夫，男人进入餐厅后，有些惊讶于在场的人员，歪过头得到莱昂的示意后，雷德克里夫的脸色沉了下来。

“在不守时这点上，他还真是完美的继承了我。”在雷德说出这句话时，阿不思奇怪的听出了一丝嘲讽，男人脸上转瞬收起的骄傲很好的掩藏在了姣好的皮囊下，他伸手示意阿不思可以入座了，然后自顾自的抖开餐巾，并且让莱昂不要给盖勒特留晚餐。

“如果他不想吃，那就不要吃了。”

捏着杯子的阿不思，望着里面满上的红酒，觉得自己的未来还是堪忧的。

晚餐结束后，雷德对于阿不思的情况好奇的多问了几句，虽然男人聊天的技巧不错，阿不思还是发现他频频看向客厅大钟的眼神。入了夜后，还点这么多的蜡烛，每日的消耗想来也是不低的。

摇着头把那些莫名其妙的猜测赶出了脑海，阿不思在离开客厅时，碰上了端着盘子的薇薇安，上面摆放着简单的热汤和面包，看样子应该是拿给那位盖勒特少爷的。

“介意我一起去吗？”伸手指了指自己又看了眼盘子，在得到女佣腼腆的笑意后，阿不思接过托盘跟在了一旁。

“其实少爷很聪明，只是和老爷的关系不好，所以先生不用担心，他非常好教的。”

“那为什么不去公学，那里和他同年的学生更多不是吗？”

“少爷比较特别。”说道这里，薇薇安停顿的抿了抿嘴，擅自谈论雇主的情况显然让她有些不安，不过阿不思很会和这种年轻的女孩聊天放松，在岔开话题闲谈了几句后，薇薇安显然没有了初时的紧张，那位于二楼西南角落的房间正紧锁着门头，薇薇安站在外面轻敲了三下。

东西落地的走动声后，并没有传来任何的应答，薇薇安无奈的摇了摇头，看样子是要走了。

“你好，盖勒特少爷，我是你的家庭老师，阿不思·邓布利多，因为今天是我第一天来到这里，对于你的情况还不是太能了解，但让一位淑女在门口等待显然不应该出现在你这样的绅士身上，能把门打开吗？”单手托着盘子，阿不思覆耳上去听了下，之前的动静在他说话时安静了下来，没过一会，簌簌的拖地声蜿蜒到了门口，在木门拉开的同时，阿不思向后退了一步。

敞开的窗户让夜风吹散了屋内的光线——他甚至没有点上一盏油灯，阿不思抿着嘴默默的想到。

还沾染着玫瑰花瓣的金发凌乱的卷曲在脸侧，因为离的太近，阿不思甚至能看到对方白皙皮肤上的血痕，淡淡的一道，就在脸侧和嘴角间，应该是被玫瑰花的尖刺戳到了。

“晚上好，盖勒特。”

敛起眉头的少年眨着眼打量了一秒阿不思，俊美而消瘦的脸上带着缺血般的苍白，但是就算如此，阿不思还是能感觉到少年拔群的身高，没有系紧的领口袒露出了大片皮肤。从感觉上说，盖勒特更像一个狂放的诗人、画家，而不是缩居在巨大庄园内的小少爷。

“你笑的真奇怪。”张开嘴毫不留情的批评了自己的老师，盖勒特抓起一个面包塞进嘴里，然后当着两人的面把门甩了上。

被声响吓了一跳的薇薇安按着胸口不好意思的道着歉，站在原地的阿不思安抚的把托盘还给了对方，转动的眼眸里奇妙的露出了一丝促狭。

——他居然在盖勒特的身上，看到了一双和阿利安娜一模一样的眼睛。

*

在阿不思出生时，他的父亲是小镇上唯一的一名牧师，引导和治愈他人，是珀西瓦尔的职责，不过这个为了使命奉献了一生的男人，最后却没能引导、治愈自己的女儿。

来到斯托克萨庄园的第一夜，阿不思失眠了，这里巨大的环境和氛围，让他想到了寄宿学校空洞的塔楼，在珀西瓦尔因为伤人罪被判处后，坎德拉为了照顾女儿，不得已把两个儿子送去了修道院管辖的教会学校，而那里让阿不思学会的唯一一样就是——不能相信神。

神不会拯救任何人。不过他不会在那些老朽的家伙面前提起这点，学会掩藏自我，是在那里活下来的必要条件之一。

等到他和阿不福思的年纪达到了，学校将他们遣送回家，那漫长的时光也就此被阿不思掩埋进了记忆中。

入夜后的斯托克萨庄园里冷的厉害，阿不思裹紧毯子用力闭上了双眼，如果他现在不睡的话，第二天早上就会没有力气，毕竟他要对付的少年可不是一般人。

失眠了整夜，直到天快亮时才勉强睡了一会的阿不思在早餐前到达了餐厅，桌上除了摆放好的餐具外，还不见任何食物的踪迹，不过顺着桌上新鲜的花圃看去，穿戴整齐还扎了头发的盖勒特，和这静谧的环境间，就有点格格不入了。

“早上好，盖勒特少爷。”

“除了问候，你就没有别的可以说的了吗？”拉着领口的长巾，少年歪过头露出了棱角分明的颚骨，那划伤后的痕迹，此时只剩下了一丝白线，仿佛被女神亲吻过的脸孔上这会正漾起着玩味的悻然。

“那关于我们今天要上的课，希望盖勒特少爷可以准时来到书房，毕竟你少吃一顿饭只会影响到自己，但我少给你上一堂课，影响的就是我的收入了。”

“给你钱就行吗？”

“什么？”侧过脸不明所以的重复了一遍，阿不思也不想和这些有钱少爷们打交道，但生活如此，他也只能迎难而上了。

“是不是只要给你钱，就可以让我不要在书房里听你絮叨的言论了？”

“可惜我的雇主是你的父亲，不然我也很愿意做一个拿钱不干事的懒人。”

偏转过脸孔的盖勒特对于这个结果并没有什么反应，毕竟等到他成年，还有至少五年的时间呢，到了那个时候，他就可以自己管理自己的财务了。

“可以开始了吗？”眼看着早餐一个个摆了上来，饿了一夜的盖勒特形容优雅的敲开了鸡蛋，阿不思按着餐巾，并没有看到雷德克里夫的踪影。

“他不会这么早起来的。”吃完了一个鸡蛋，盖勒特垂着眼眸又拿了份涂了厚厚黄油的面包，等薇薇安把他的浓汤端来，桌上已经至少摆放了三四盘香肠和肉片，阿不思很怀疑这个数量，自己和盖勒特两人怎么能吃得完。

“难道你以为他的夜生活就是在这庄园里偷摸的鉴赏古董吗？”嘴角嘲讽的向上扬起，盖勒特嚼着灌满肉汁的香肠，愉快的笑了起来。

低下头认真吃饭的阿不思确信，这个庄园里最尊贵的两位主人间，必然有着一段难以调和的矛盾。

但，这又和他有什么关系呢？

*

就像薇薇安所说的，盖勒特是个非常聪明的学生，在阿不思看来，那些贵族公学里的少爷们大概没有几个人，可以像盖勒特一样，把自己母语之外的语言说的如此顺畅。

“你不是英国人？”在结束了手里数算的课程后，阿不思翘起腿，放松的打了个哈气，如果盖勒特的性格能和他的学习能力一般优秀，那自己应该就可以圆满了。

“德国人。”捏着自己金灿灿的头发，盖勒特弯着眼睛敷衍的笑了起来，那样子看上去又懒又颓，但却莫名奇妙的赏心悦目，这大概就是继承了他父母好皮囊的优待吧。

“我的祖父在奥地利给我留了一栋城堡，比这里要大上很多很多倍。”

“那你为什么要来这里？”听盖勒特的意思，格林德沃家在国外也有不少的产业才是。

“因为我的母亲是英国人，而我的父亲是个没用的懦夫，除了那张可以吸引女人的好皮相外，几乎什么经营的能力都没有。”绕着腮边耷拉下来的发丝，盖勒特一脸瞌睡的趴下身，因为愉悦而皱起的鼻头上蹭点到了墨汁，这让阿不思没法从少年的表情中得出任何答案。

不过如此贬低自己的父亲，怎么听都有那么些别扭的感觉。

“那你呢，你是英国人吗？”

“教会学校出来的。”指着自己的额头，做了个无奈的耸肩，如果可以选择阿不思还是宁愿自己普普通通点的好，毕竟在那种封闭的环境里，体罚和挨饿是每个学生都必须体会到的一课，不管你是否有犯错，初次到来的立威，都会让之后所谓的管理更加和谐。

“你看起来可不像那些苦修的教徒。”从这里到镇上的道路铺满了碎石和沙土，盖勒特骑着马绕过一圈，那建造在矮树和断崖边上的灰白修道院，犹如整个城市中唯一褪色的一角，弥漫在周身的味道让人讨厌。

“如果我在苦修，现在就去印度了，而不是在这里陪你聊天，来吧，休息结束了，盖勒特。”

展开书快速的抽出了一张草纸，阿不思把之前脑子里想好的题目写了下来，推到盖勒特面前。

*

周一到周五的课程分布的还算平均，阿不思没事的时候还能在庄园里转转，因为除了他之外，盖勒特还有一个钢琴课老师。每周六上午，薇薇安她们都要费力把赖床的小少爷拖起来。按照盖勒特的说法，那就是一个中年老修女，不但长得难看、身材难看、能力也是一般，不过愿意每周一次从镇上骑马来庄园授课的，也就只有这位女士了。

阿不思见过这位女士，远没有盖勒特口中说的那么不堪，从身材和保养上很难猜出实际的年龄，除了不苟言笑这点让阿不思想到了教会学校的修女外，至少弹钢琴的手还是很美的。

“这是你的性癖？”

“喜欢美好的东西不算正常诉求吗？我没有恋丑的爱好。”

捏着书签敲了敲额角，阿不思探过头看了看盖勒特水盆里的双手，骨节的位置没有女性那种小巧的柔美，但是手指很长，甲缝干净，虽然没有刻意养起的指甲，但本身甲床很长，所以显得整个手有力而秀气。

“怎么样，还算符合你的审美标准不。”弹琴这种技能不管天赋如何，每日的练习时间都摆在了那里，弹久了手指发胀，盖勒特就必须来盆加了冰块的水泡泡。

“如果你能不要每天早上，用那么恐怖的声音喊大家起床的话。”

翘着嘴角认真的笑了起来，等休息时间结束，从外间回来的斯通女士昂着下巴示意阿不思该离开了。那笔直的脖颈仿佛一只高傲的天鹅，但阿不思觉得她应该穿的明亮点，漆黑的长裙并没法展示出天鹅那种自然流露而出的美感。

“那是魔鬼的音乐，我以为你喜欢。”抽出手直接在地上甩了甩水，盖勒特挤着眼调侃的说道。

无可奈何的叹了口气，阿不思带上门时，屋内已经响起了脆耳的敲击。

作为什罗普最大的庄园之一，阿不思总觉得这里有很多不太协调的地方。首先当然是佣人，他这次的工作是上一位雇主介绍的，而在原来的雇主家，一栋简单的镇上别墅，配备的人员已经可以抵得上整个斯托克萨庄园。

而且薇薇安和莎琳娜只负责盖勒特和雷德的起居与食物，庄园的打扫工作都是艾玛一个人在进行，花匠和杂工除非必要完全不会出现在屋内，最主要的就是——这里的马车都落灰了。

很难想象一个古董收藏家会很少出门，整个马厩里只有三匹气喘吁吁的老马，怎么看都不是可以拉动马车的类型，不过每个庄园都有每个庄园的秘密，阿不思到是不想去深究自己雇主的特别。

自从住进了斯托克萨后，阿不思到现在为止，只远远的看到过两次花匠，作为一个能把这么大一片玫瑰园照顾完好的匠人，阿不思还是很有兴趣请教请教的，比如在养花上面。

扶着围墙般伫立而起的树丛，阿不思深吸了一口混杂在泥土中的腐烂气味，清新又冲鼻，完全极端的两种感觉。

作为家中长子，阿不思所要经历和学习的东西显然要远远超过自己的弟弟妹妹，这个问题来自于方方面面，比如如何在一家体面的贵族家中任教、怎么不去触碰家主人的秘密往事之类的。

其实在绕过迷宫似的草垛前，阿不思并没有听到什么响动，毕竟现在阳光明媚、微风习习，他更多的是去享受休闲时光的美好，而不是注意自己周围是否有人在偷情。

当然，这个说法也是不准确的，在来到斯托克萨前他就知道，这个庄园现在并没有女主人，所以就算现在时间尚早，雷德克里夫也有权力在自己土地任何的地方出现。

转过层层垂落的树藤后，阿不思没有任何防备的撞上了一场密事，那咬着手帕高昂起脖颈的女士跨坐在了雷德的身上，探出裙褶的小腿挂落在椅边，没有踩紧的金丝皮鞋随着翻涌的情潮而晃动。

阿不思在入眼的瞬间就转过了身，但是过于良好的视力还是让他记住了颇多，那和盖勒特相仿的金色短发深埋在了袒露的胸口中，一种诡异的羞耻感在脑海中成型的同时，阿不思已经轻悄悄的离开了现场——在这种地方，知道的越少越可以得到信赖，他对此深以为意。

既然花园已经不能闲逛，阿不思转到马厩看了看，并没能找到格雷森的身影，估计对方是去森林里干活了。

无所事事的阿不思在别墅外站了一会，直到冷风吹散了脑海中的燥热，他才拉直衣服走回了屋内，大厅左侧的琴房内已经没有了声响，那找盖勒特下盘棋显然也是个不错的选择。

按着胸口安抚完跳动的心脏，阿不思缓步走到了门口，抬起的手还未触及到门锁，从内打开的声响就哗啦而起，那跌撞的动作擦过阿不思的肩头，黑色的长裙一如既往的黯淡死板，不过阿不思还从未见过斯通女士如此失礼的一刻。

“你……”

“别管她。”

伸手刚想询问对方是否遇到了什么，坐在屋内的盖勒特就出声阻止了阿不思。

扶着门奇怪的走进室内，还未合起的琴盖下，键位安静，不知道为什么挪位到窗边的盖勒特，正坐在飘窗边愣神，那解开了的领结下，一块块细小的红斑掩映在了皮肤上。

虽然二十多年来，阿不思全部的精力都奉献给了自己的家庭，但他也不是初出茅庐的稚嫩幼子，连这种事后的痕迹都认不出来。

“她是你的老师。”皱着眉头莫名酸涩的开了口，阿不思能看出盖勒特的不喜，在这种封闭的地方，他唯一可以接触的女性除了女仆，大概就是自己的老师了，但这并不是他对斯通女士出手的理由。

“可惜她并不想做我的老师。”摊开手表情古怪的耸了耸肩，从窗外收回视线的盖勒特转着眼珠思考了一秒，然后突然呵呵的笑了起来，“你看到了。”

“看到什么？”说实话阿不思今天看到的东西还挺多，不知道盖勒特指的是哪一方面。

“我说过，他不是你想象中那般绅士的存在，不过在演戏上，我父亲比任何人都要杰出。”

“我只是负责教导你读书的家伙，其他的事情与我无关。”

“当然。”撑着平台从飘窗上跳了下来，盖勒特一边走近一边抽出手帕擦在了脖颈的痕迹上，“你是这么想的，不代表别人也是，要知道原来她可是梦想过做我父亲妻子的女人，但是从长相和爱好上，她一点也不符合标准，所以干脆转而求其次的来诱惑我。”

一个单身的富豪，带着个英俊顽劣的儿子，任何人都会怀疑对方没有再婚的理由是来自于盖勒特的阻止。尽管事实如何，阿不思并不知道。

“她，喜欢你父亲？”

“喜欢我父亲的财产吧。”

垂着眼睛笨拙的缠绕着领结，盖勒特在庄园里最大的爱好之一，就是听艾玛她们从镇上挖掘来的八卦和传闻，作为一个年近三十的待嫁女性，这位斯通女士毕生的追求，就是能拥有一个有钱的丈夫。

“那你呢？你喜欢你父亲的什么？”

睁大眼好奇的望着靠近过来的阿不思，等到红发青年伸手按上已经打结的长巾后，盖勒特干脆昂着头，任由对方伺候自己把领结扎好。

“喜欢他的钱，等我到了二十一岁就可以分到一笔财产然后离开他。”

歪过头不老实的笑了笑，等阿不思把领结打好，弯下腰的盖勒特轻快的亲吻在了青年的脸颊上。

“你要学会习惯他的放浪，毕竟这整个庄园和土地都是属于他的，加上那多到外溢的精力，如果不是爱好特殊，我估计早就不是他唯一的儿子了。”张开手臂夸张的画了个大圆，盖勒特眯起的蓝色眼眸中，闪动着明亮而清澈的光点，那样子像极了阿利安娜。

“你不问问我吗？”

“什么？”

“特殊的爱好，之类的。”

挑起眉头的阿不思觉得，只有这么一会，盖勒特才像个年满十六的少年。毕竟大多数时候，这家伙都成熟的让人牙疼。

“我并不想知道。”竖起手指打断了盖勒特的喋喋不休，阿不思转过头看向了之前少年坐着的飘窗，从这里，应该是看不到花园里的迷宫的，那盖勒特是如何知道自己碰到了什么？

*

本以为，上次不小心撞破了斯通女士的事情后，对方会因此而辞职，结果到了下周六，穿着灰色布纹长裙的女人再一次来到庄园，盖勒特在见到对方时表情平静，仿佛早就已经习惯了这一切，甚至还在上课前开玩笑的要阿不思也一起来学学。

“其实你的手也很适合弹钢琴。”坐在椅子前捧起了阿不思的左手，盖勒特凑近的动作让青年怀疑，那挺翘的鼻头会直接碰撞到手背，不过本着玩乐心理的盖勒特到是没做出亲吻手指这样的举动，他只是把阿不思的五指一根根掰开，然后按在了洁白的琴键上。

“要试试吗？”

回头望了眼目光平静的斯通女士，阿不思推了盖勒特一把，然后端正的坐到了椅子前，昂起脑袋沉默了片刻。阿不思落下的十指，在琴键上编织出一首熟悉的曲调，盖勒特皱着眉听了一会，觉得这曲子实在缺乏美感。

“我只会这一首。”按下最后的收尾，阿不思抽回双手腼腆的笑了起来。

“给你们那里的唱诗班伴奏吗。”

“偶尔礼拜的时候也会需要。”

站起身拍了拍裤腿，阿不思温和的把位置让给了斯通，但从盖勒特的眼神来看，少年显然并不希望自己离开。

“我可以旁听吗？”

走到一边背靠着门板，阿不思苦恼又不好意思的表情让人一时难以说出拒绝的话语，接着他抬起手合拢在了鼻前，又开口补充了一句：“我不会出声的。”

眼看着斯通女士没有拒绝的转过脸，阿不思自己找了个椅子安静的坐在了两人身后。

从技艺上来说，斯通女士的基础明显要更加扎实，不过盖勒特从来也不是个认认真真、循规蹈矩的家伙，两节钢琴课下来，他那明显找茬的举动在阿不思眼里，简直幼稚到可笑。至于上次他对于斯通女士的说法，是胡言乱语、恶意诋毁还是实话实说，对于阿不思来说已经没有太多意义。

*

“我想去骑马。”

周日的早晨，作为盖勒特唯一的休息时间，少年一大早就在琴房里弄了一出魔鬼颤音般的演奏，被盖勒特惊的茶杯都掉了的阿不思，哭笑不得的把人拉进餐厅。

坐在主位的雷德正切着一块鱼排，看颜色应该是刚刚煎好的，摆在男人面前的饮品不管何时何地都只有一杯红酒，盖勒特说那是因为对方已经做好了随时随地发情的准备。

阿不思怀疑，这句话如果让雷德听到，他大概会毫不犹豫的掴自己儿子一巴掌吧。

“让格雷森给你准备。”放下叉子擦了擦嘴，雷德丢下餐巾还算礼貌的对阿不思点了下头。虽然自从撞上了对方的密事后，阿不思就总有种别扭感在，但是此时他还是回以了对方一个微笑，毕竟这可是自己收入的来源啊。

“那三匹马太老了。”

手握的刀叉往盘子上一扔，碰撞出的声响引来了男人的侧目，阿不思呼吸一窒的低下头，发现这对父子的关系还真是差得有够呛。

“它们还能跑，就没有什么老不老的问题。”

“连庄园后面的斜坡都爬不上去了……”

“你又不出去，要那么好的脚力干什么。”

捏着衬衣袖口的宝石，雷德面色冰冷的打断了盖勒特的话语，手拿大衣的莱昂紧跟在男人身后走了出去，直到约瑟夫从庄园外赶了一辆马车过来，阿不思这才知道，为什么庄园里的马车已经落灰，因为那根本已经被荒废了。

饭后盖勒特跑去和薇薇安说了会话，估计因为女佣是负责他起居的，两人年纪相差不大，所以关系还不错，等盖勒特回来了，干脆的扯着阿不思就往马厩走。

“盖勒特少爷。”

“干嘛？”

被扯的一个踉跄，阿不思怀疑自己可能被当成了玩伴而不是老师，虽然盖勒特很聪明优秀，不过同年的孩子摆在一起，对方那得天独厚的傲慢也就清晰可见了。

“你其实可以先问问我有没有事。”

“你在这里能有什么事？”站定了脚步的盖勒特回头问道。

“比如，我想休息。”或许因为珀西瓦尔离开的过早，阿不思在被送去教会学校前，基本就相当于阿不福思和阿利安娜“父亲”的角色，对于盖勒特这种叛逆期一般的性格，他还是有所了解的——简单来说就是非常容易钻牛角尖的执拗。

“你在敷衍我。”甩开手拢紧了五指，盖勒特敛起笑意的脸上还能看出些许的不屑。显然在盖勒特心里，这个庄园中的每个人都应该听从他的命令。

“询问一下我的意见，并不会耗费你多少的功夫。”

“请问。”挑着眉梢无所谓的昂了昂下巴，“可以一起去骑马吗？”

“你看，也不是那么难。”插着腰认真的批评了盖勒特的行为，阿不思甩开胳膊走在了前面，其实他也好久没有骑过马了，要是等会爬不上马背那就尴尬了。

事实上，阿不思想多了，因为他根本连马都没摸到，就被格雷森告知有两匹马生病了，剩下一匹看上去也是伤痕累累的，原来阿不思没注意，现在看来这已经好了的伤疤，应该是被马鞭打出来的。

“又要死了吗？”抬着脚尖踢了踢地上歪着的马头，盖勒特敛起眉头的样子让阿不思想到了发怒前的凶兽。可能是因为第一次见面时，对方从树冠上一跃而下的模样太过美好，以至于阿不思都要忽略这位小少爷性格里的狠戾了。

握着马鞭在空气里抽动了两下，被盖勒特的模样吓到的格雷森向后退了几步，然后缩着脖子掩藏住脸上明显的白癣。

“是你喂的吗？”攒在拳头里的鞭尾被盖勒特抵到了格雷森面前，挑起的下巴裸露出了男人怪异的容貌，仿佛是在一张白纸上铺垫了两个完全不同的脸孔。

“盖勒特……”

“你也知道啊。”

挺的笔直的后背像长弓般舒展开，话音刚落，扬起手的盖勒特就对着格雷森的胸口抽了过去，夹杂着呲呲风声的鞭打直接挥烂了衣服，本来为了帮工就没穿厚衣服的男人瞬间弯下腰惨叫起来，阿不思呼吸一顿完全没有跟上对方突然转变的脾气。

“对…不起…对……”

“盖勒特这只是个意外。”

看着男人跪在地上苦苦的求饶，从背脊窜起的寒意让阿不思不得不用力拉住盖勒特，那种感觉就像面对发病时的阿利安娜一样。

“只有你会觉得这是意外。”

推开阿不思兴趣缺缺的吐了口气，盖勒特丢下马鞭走了出去，并且为这无聊的一天感到由衷的不满。

因为雷德带着管家和约瑟夫出去了，整个庄园只剩下了三个女佣和两个不会进入屋子家伙，阿不思眼看着盖勒特走回屋内，然后拿着一把长剑直接在屋里砍了起来，少年走过的地方油画被撕裂、花瓶碎了一地、连地毯也不能幸免。

阿不思本想上前说些什么，但薇薇安从厨房里出来把他拉了进去。

“别去。”摇着头把门从里面反锁了上，“等老爷回来就好了。”

“这就是你说，他不太一样的地方？”阿不思也不是没有见过有暴力隐患的少年，那种孩子大部分都被看做恶魔附身的病人，在发泄时情绪会不受控制，但盖勒特在打烂东西时，眼神很清醒，他知道自己在做什么，而且完全是故意的。

“不，我……”扭过头躲开了阿不思的目光，薇薇安不安的模样让阿不思突然意识到，这个房间里并不止她们两个人，从盖勒特闹开起，艾玛和莎琳娜就一脸平静的坐在一边，仿佛无事发生一般。

“没事的。”伸手按了按薇薇安的头顶，阿不思笑着表示，声音已经停了他要去看看，然后不顾薇薇安的阻止开门走了出去。

站在走廊上，阿不思亲切的感受到了盖勒特的破坏力，他连窗户都给你一扇扇敲碎了，留下了一地的玻璃渣。

“盖勒特。”拱起手拢在了嘴边，阿不思一边走一边喊着，等走到了二楼的拐角，从左侧窗框敞开的位置，阿不思看到了正在劈砍玫瑰花的少年，凌乱的金发细漏的铺陈在脸旁，如果不是气质不符，阿不思到觉得盖勒特很像唱诗班里那些矜持而高贵的少年们。

“你把这里弄的乱糟糟的，到时谁来收拾。”从一楼的窗户跳了出去，阿不思对着满地的狼藉感到了无奈。

“花钱雇佣来的家伙，不干活还留着干嘛。”撩过眉梢的阳光照亮了盖勒特身前的花丛，阿不思奇怪的发现，只要站在玫瑰旁边，盖勒特就会给他一种奇怪的不和谐感，但他却想不出到底是哪里不对。

“那么多东西，就算收拾完也要买新的了。”

对着阿不思的忧虑，盖勒特咧开嘴笑了起来，摆动的手臂带着剑鞘微微上移，那镶嵌在顶端的宝石戳上阿不思的裤腿时，少年轻松的开口道：“要知道我父亲最看重的就是他的财产，所有来过这里的婊子都不过是他消磨时间的一朵鲜花而已，他不会因为我抢了他的人而生气，但他会因为我毁了这里而难过。”

“你用这种办法报复他并不会有任何的结果。”目色平静的看向盖勒特，阿不思望着那些被撕裂的花瓣时，想到了珀西瓦尔，他的父亲在报复中被吞噬，其实谁都知道，那些伤害了阿利安娜的家伙不会得到应有的惩罚，但为了安抚自己内心的愧疚而毁掉一个家庭是不值得的。

珀西瓦尔被捕后，安娜的病情恶化了，为了不让女儿被关入疯人院，坎德拉只能将她藏在屋里，然后把两个儿子送去了学校，虽然在阿不福思看来，阿不思的想法简直冷酷到让人寒心，可阿不思却无法忽略这件事后带来的一连串连锁反应，好像被推倒了的多米诺骨牌，最后没有一个赢家可以完整的站在棋盘上。

“老师，我不需要结果，我要的只是这短暂的快意而已。”平撩在手里的剑鞘划过了阿不思的大腿，盖勒特对着男人的侧腰拍了拍，低垂下的眼睫湮没了蓝色瞳孔上的不屑。阿不思抿着嘴唇拍开了剑鞘，有那么一瞬间，他觉得盖勒特在引诱自己，就像漂泊在海上的渔民，在茫茫大海中偶遇了一条游来的大鱼。

面对对方，你有两种选择，推开它——那可能是你唯一获救的机会。

抓住它——你也可能被拖入海底成为饵料。

“而且，你也太烦人了。”垂下手腕任由剑鞘拍打上了小腿，盖勒特转过身把手里的东西一起丢向了远处草丛旁站着的家伙。

直到盖勒特离开了，阿不思才发现有个人一直就站在旁边。

“你叫什么名字？”盯着男人看了一会，阿不思总算从对方的衣服上认出，他就是庄园里的花匠。看模样并没有什么特别的地方，但为什么一直躲躲藏藏的。

抬起手指了指自己的喉咙，男人啊啊的张开嘴，阿不思接过对方捡起的长剑后才发现，这个男人的舌头是像鸟嘴一样的形状，而且整个萎缩的收紧在了牙齿后面。

“你会，写字，吗？”抬起手在掌心比划了一下，男人摇着头给出了否定。

过了午后，本来晴朗的天气突然暴雨骤降，正在屋里帮忙收拾的阿不思发现，那些被盖勒特打烂的窗户，此时正颤抖的扫进雨水，就算想要一扇扇的修整，现在也来不及了。

回来后就把自己关在屋里的少年，到了晚饭也没出来，唯一的好消息大概就是因为暴雨，雷德和莱昂他们晚上要住镇上。

躺在床上闭着眼，阿不思花了许久也没能睡着，应该说自从到了这里，他就没睡过一个安稳觉。

爬起身晃了晃茶壶，已经空了，今天下午太忙，薇薇安她们都忘记添茶了。

拿过外套披着，阿不思举着燃烧的烛台拉开了门。已经被雨水浸透的走廊现在一走一滑，阿不思还要空出手护着蜡烛不要被淋湿，好不容易走到楼梯拐角，从三楼传来的声音哒哒的仿佛有人在走动。

阿不思看了看黑洞洞的楼梯，就往下走还是往上走犹豫了那么几秒，之前哒哒的声音在停顿后突然转向，从越来越清晰的响动来看，应该是往楼梯这边走了。

作为邓布利多家最胆大的一个，阿不思想不出，都这个时候了还有什么人会在屋里走动。挪过脚尖向三楼看了过去，没一会，之前的声音消失了，阿不思眨着眼奇怪的踏上了一步，身后探过的手掌轻轻拍了下来。

“哇。”被吓的差点扔了蜡烛的阿不思，按着狂跳的心口转过身，还穿戴着完整衣服的盖勒特，清醒的站在了他的背后，看少年那眯着眼的模样，显然是想问阿不思在干嘛。

“你不睡觉的吗？”

“你在睡觉？”

被阿不思问的发懵，盖勒特好笑的摊开手，如果他们两都睡觉了，哪还能站在这。

“楼上只有我父亲的房间。”

“但是……”伸手指了天花板，阿不思可不信自己是幻听了。

“上去看看呗。”伸手牵过阿不思，盖勒特迈开腿走了上去。一层楼梯很快就到了尽头，三楼的走廊虽然没有被盖勒特摧残，但有一扇窗户打开了，阿不思蹲下身放好烛台，因为外面在下雨，如果对方是从外面进来的话，地板上会有痕迹，不过他仔细看了看，却什么也没有。

“这里。”仰着头走到了一间房间前，盖勒特晃了晃门把推开了木门。

“你怎么知道是这里？”

“三楼所有房间都是上锁的。”

对于雷德的警惕，盖勒特哼笑了一声并没有多做解释，走进屋里阿不思举起烛台四下看了看，和雷德克里夫那满的要溢出的书房比起来，这里完全是那种华丽而精美的殿堂，就连踩在脚下的地毯都花纹繁复的让人眼花。

“这里是哪里？”

“我母亲的房间。”

声音平静的扭过头，阿不思没法从少年的表情中看到更多，他对这里似乎并没有任何的怀念。

“少了什么东西吗？”

“人。”

“啊？”

睁大眼莫名其妙的望向盖勒特，在少年咧开嘴恶劣的笑起来后，阿不思才反应过来，他是在逗自己玩。

“少了条裙子。”拉开衣柜看了看，盖勒特确定的开口道。

“你都记得？”阿不思惊呆了，这满满一柜子的衣服，盖勒特也就看了一眼而已，他是怎么知道的？？

“所以有人大晚上进来，就拿了我母亲的一条裙子。”没给阿不思疑问的机会，盖勒特直接点出了问题。

“然后从楼上爬了下去？”

“你点着个蜡烛站在楼梯那里，他不用下楼都能看到光的，之后肯定转身就跑了。”

抬手戳了戳阿不思的脑门，盖勒特愉快的嘲笑了对方。

“我只是想出来喝杯水。”按着抽痛的胃壁，阿不思无奈的叹了口气。

“把头伸出窗外，张开嘴不就好了。”

“说起来这都怪你。”完全没有理会盖勒特的挑衅，阿不思皱着眉生气的掐了把少年的腮帮。如果不是他破坏的太彻底，哪来这么多问题。

“生气了？”

“又不是我家，我为什么要生气。”

摇着头啧啧的走出门，阿不思觉得这么一搞，自己是彻底别想睡了。

“阿不思——老师。”拖着长长的尾音，盖勒特突然靠近的气息喷吐在了耳侧。阿不思被少年从背后抱住时，夹在两人之间的外套直接掉在了地上。

“我房间有喝得，你跟我走吧。”

“我不喝了。”

“反复无常。”

“唯独是你，没有资格这么说我。”

拍开盖勒特蜿蜒向下的手掌，阿不思护着岌岌可危的烛台往下走着，鞋底碰撞在台阶上的声响咚咚的敲打着胸腔。

回到屋里，阿不思果然睁眼到了天亮，等他听到楼下的马叫，天色已经大亮。半夜就停下的大雨弄的到处都是泥泞，阿不思穿上衣服走下楼时，一眼就看到大厅门口站着的女人。

虽然当时只是瞟到了一眼，但阿不思还记得对方脚上那双金色皮鞋，因为它的尺码实在不太像一位小姐的。

“艾玛！”

从楼下传来的叫喊夹杂着粗重的喘息，阿不思猜雷德应该是知道屋里发生的事情了。

扶着楼梯走了下来，阿不思在靠近门边时，得到了女人一个意味深长的笑容，他点了点头，算作是打招呼了。

“我劝你不要过去。”

对着阿不思向前的背影，女人张嘴后的声音着实吓了阿不思一跳，因为那完完全全是个男声。

“雷德先生什么都好，就是发火时喜欢打人。”

“但是，盖勒特……”

“你还没看过吧，也对，你只是他的老师罢了。”

抬起手抵在了唇边，阿不思这会也不知道该如何称呼眼前的家伙，看着那平坦的胸部和尺寸夸张的皮鞋，垂落下的鬓角处，一丝没有遮住的发辫裸露了出来。

阿不思之前也听说过，那些混杂在妓院里特殊的一群——穿着女士长裙、带着假发的男妓。当然在老鸨口中，他们也是自己手里的“姑娘”，而且很多贵族会更偏爱这种没有长开的男孩，因为完全不用担心会怀孕。

——之前盖勒特想要说的就是这个吗。

揉着拧起的眉心，阿不思顺着声音走了过去，虽然心里的教条告诉他，雇主的秘密知道的越少越好，但阿不思还是觉得自己应该做点什么——至少为了那双眼睛，那双和阿利安娜一样，平静又疯狂的眼睛。

阿不思走到门口时，壮硕的黑人女仆和约瑟夫正按着盖勒特的手臂把人压在了桌前，单手解开了领带的雷德，手握着马鞭直接抽打在了少年的后背上。

被鞭头撕裂开的衣服没一会就透出了血色，虽然没有发出声音，但盖勒特颤抖的后背还是让按着他的艾玛额头冒汗，连袖子都卷起来的雷德克里夫下手又狠又准，阿不思冻结在原地的双腿麻木的蔓延起疼痛，他张开嘴，吸入肺部的空气带着针扎的剧痛，直到男人停下手时，那件殷红了的衬衣，斑斑点点仿佛缀满了玫瑰的花瓣。

站在一旁的莱昂面色如常的喊来了莎琳娜，让对方等会记得给少爷上药，阿不思耳朵轰鸣的看向每个人，垂着头的薇薇安虽然蹙着眼泪，但并没有任何不甘的意思，在盖勒特浑身是汗的站起来时，阿不思看到了窗外的人影，那个站在外面窥探屋内画面的男人眼中透着彻骨的兴奋，仿佛滴落在地板上的血水是什么绝美的养料一般。

——你也知道啊。

盖勒特说的，就是这个吗？

眼看着少年一步步走了出来，阿不思伸手想要扶他，却被盖勒特攥住了手指，然后拉向了另外一边。

“别给那个老变态看到了。”嘴唇发白的竖起了手指，盖勒特瞟过门口的男妓时，脸上平静的好像什么都知道一般。阿不思突然发现，自己对于这个庄园真的什么也不了解，这里的每个人，看起来都那么奇怪而莫名，他置身其中甚至会有一种自己也被歪曲了的感觉。

“好痛哦，老师。”回到屋内直挺挺的扑到床上，盖勒特吸着气嘿嘿的笑了起来，“你看起来很惊讶？以你的聪明，在接到这份工作时，就该明白事情的复杂性。”

“我知道，但是我需要钱。”坐到床边小心的扯了下盖勒特后背的衣服，它们已经被血水黏到了伤口上。

“为了什么？”

“我有个妹妹。”走到桌边拿过了剪刀，阿不思捏着衣角，小心的剪开了盖勒特身上的里衣。

“她生了很严重的病。”

“为了给她治病，你来到了这里。”

垂着眼睑，疲惫的动了动眼珠，虽然后背火辣辣的疼着，可是一夜没睡带来的感觉，还是召唤着盖勒特的困意。

“少爷。”敲着门直接走了进来，莎琳娜在看到阿不思时呆愣了一秒，不过女仆脸上的表情没变，而是放下清水拧干毛巾给盖勒特擦伤口。

剪碎的布料被阿不思团在一起堆到了一旁，少年结实而痩削的后背上布满了细长的鞭痕，泛着红色血珠的是今天新添的，但是在那之下还有一些已经痊愈了的疤痕，阿不思拿过药瓶时倒吸了一口气，胸腔里燃起的怒意撕裂着神经，不过直到伤口被覆盖，盖勒特都像哑巴了般一声不吭。

“你在难过吗？”裸露的手臂向后抬起，盖勒特摸了摸阿不思的眼角，是干的，这个人根本没为他掉眼泪。

“为什么？”

“什么？”

“他不是你父亲吗？为什么要囚……禁你？”

这个问题，阿不思在来到庄园的第二周就有所感觉，只是那时的盖勒特还表现的像个桀骜不驯的纨绔子弟，所以阿不思以为雷德只是想管教他。

“我知道他的秘密，我知道这个庄园里每个人的秘密。”闭着眼瞌睡的打了个哈气，盖勒特喜欢阿不思，因为在看到对方时，他就发现，这个人和自己是一样的，只是阿不思还没发觉，发觉那个特别的东西。

“所以他们不会放我走的。”盖勒特不准备把那些秘密告诉阿不思，比如那个怯懦胆小的格雷森其实是个虐待狂，他鞭打那些没人骑的老马，然后听从自己父亲的要求把马毒死。而莱昂他们，认得的也只有这个庄园的主人罢了。

“除非……”

“除非？”

本以为盖勒特已经睡着，阿不思在站起身时，被少年揪住了手指。

“除非我杀了他。”

睁开的蓝色眼眸明亮而清澈，阿不思看到了冰层下的火焰，和阿利安娜一模一样的疯狂，在他想要后退时，撑起身的盖勒特用力把阿不思扯到了面前，他们脸对脸，碰撞上了鼻头。

“你是不是喜欢我，老师。”

瞳孔颤动的摇晃着，阿不思舔着干涩的嘴唇刚想反驳少年口里的话语，盖勒特覆盖上来的亲吻却先一步落在了唇角，带着浓重的血腥，弥漫开来。

*

过了午后，刚刚放晴的天空又一次阴沉了下来，虽然已经是周一，但现在授课的学生正躺在床上养伤，阿不思坐在房间里对着空白的信纸，一时有点冲击过度到写不出字来。

尽管距离那个亲吻已经过了四五个小时，阿不思还是嘴里古怪的带着一点鲜血的味道，盖勒特在被打时，咬破了自己的嘴唇，不过这感觉对他来说只能是一种幻象。

抬起手背擦了擦干燥的唇肉，阿不思捏着笔试图清空思维来给阿不福思写上一封家书，可越是不去想越是想的厉害，之前的二十三年里，阿不思从来没有喜欢过什么人，毕竟生活的太多重担都压迫在了自己身上，与其关心这些，还不如想办法给安娜换上更好的环境。

现在，盖勒特问自己是不是喜欢他。

阿不思的第一反应居然不是拒绝。

——果然是冷静太久了吗？

双手按着额头，阿不思一闭上眼就忍不住想到盖勒特敞开领口上的痕迹，少年布满了薄汗的皮肤上纵横着鲜红的鞭痕，他一边感到揪心，一边又止不住的想要触碰它。

“啊——”压着嗓子低低的喊了一声，阿不思艰难的发现，自己的裤子开始绷紧，他低着头放下一只手摸进了裤子里，攥在手中的热度翻卷着污浊，从进入教会学校起，他就再没有接受过这些。

每一日的生活规范而严谨的进行着，直到离开学校的那一天，他本以为那是噩梦的结束，没想到却是一切苦难的开端。

喘着气望着掌心的体液，阿不思皱着眉用纸擦了掉。

等把桌上的信封整理好，回过头的阿不思奇怪的眨了眨眼，他总觉得，刚刚有什么人在看着自己。

晚饭的时候，阿不思目送了那个男人离开，落在身后的裙褶上还沾染着白浊的痕迹，被盖勒特弄坏的东西暂时无法复原，所以整个庄园难得空荡了起来。因少年没有出现，阿不思晚上几乎没有什么胃口，在喝了一杯红酒后，他就告辞回房了。

窗外的雨声淅沥沥的落在了耳际，一觉睡到天亮的阿不思睁开眼头脑昏沉的差点呕吐出来，洗了脸穿好衣服，拉开门的瞬间，一股冲击在视觉上的艳丽炸裂在了脑海中。

从三楼拐角处拖扯出的血痕被雨水冲洗成了绯红的河流。阿不思肩膀发抖的向前走了两步，探出窗户的脑袋，平视着雨停后的庄园，那瘫软在屋前卵石地上的肢体以人类不可达到的角度扭曲着，阿不思甚至可以看到雷德克里夫摔出的脑液，就那么一滩，流淌在了地上。

眼睫发颤的转过头，视线接触到走廊另一侧的身影时，那即将脱口的声音转为了寂静。站在二楼的走廊尽头，盖勒特脸色如常的看着窗外，仿佛那已经死去的男人，和他没有一点关系。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

玫瑰园

*这是个没有好人的鬼故事。

 

雷德克里夫死了，等约瑟夫去镇上找来警务员的空档，阿不思回屋冷静了一会，已经渗透染开在地板上的雨水湿滑的厉害，从血痕的延展看，雷德曾经试图行走过，但自己在屋里去没有听到任何的求救声。

等顶着浓重眼圈的警务员过来后，一同被约瑟夫接来的，还有镇上的律师，以格林德沃家这么大的产业，自然生前就已经立好了遗嘱。

拎着包的律师拿了块手帕掩着鼻子，显然对于空气里这腐烂又芬芳的味道感到不适。

阿不思对于警务员和治安法官都不陌生，虽然他们的工作都是无偿的，但在决策权力上却是完全偏袒于贵族，这也是为什么阿利安娜被伤害后，那些少年们可以逃过惩罚，而珀西瓦尔却直接失去了生命。

从雷德克里夫的穿着来看，对方已经换下了骑装，连长靴都没有穿，只是踩着简单的软木厚底鞋，而血痕最开始的地方就是三楼和二楼拐角的位置，介于三楼仅有雷德一个人住，对方半夜下楼摔倒的可能性很大。

在警务员收集完证据，判定为意外的同时，阿不思皱着眉奇怪的看向了对方摔下来的窗户。走廊上大片的血迹多来自于雷德腿上的伤口，挂在三楼走廊上的铁剑因为固定松落遭到剧烈的震动而坠下，布满铁锈的长剑刺穿了雷德的大腿，男人挣扎着爬起来，试图走到二楼有人的房间求救，但是走廊的窗户还未修复，淋入室内的大雨浸透了地板，带着受伤的腿脚，站立不稳的雷德最后从敞开的窗户摔了下去。

一切的情况看起来都很合情合理，没有任何的问题，只能说意外的缔造者是因为盖勒特的乱发脾气，但之后雷德也鞭挞了对方来惩罚，可阿不思还是无法理解，自己那近乎昏迷的睡眠。从来到庄园起，他就常常失眠，甚至一点响动都会惊醒，整个二楼的客房里，只有他和盖勒特两人，而且盖勒特的房间还位于走廊的尽头，如果雷德想跟他们两个人中任何一个求救，他都不可能一点声音也听不到。

“你在怀疑我吗，老师。”穿着马甲，挽起袖子的盖勒特从花园里剪了一朵玫瑰拿在手里，已经被收敛起来的尸体存放到了庄园下面的冰窖，虽然库存的冰块已经不多，但拿来保存雷德的尸体还是足够了。

“你昨晚，有听到什么吗？”

“如果你是说下雨声，我听了差不多大半夜吧，因为伤口疼的睡不着。”转过身把自己的后背对向了阿不思，虽然从家庭教师的眼里，盖勒特看到了怀疑，不过他的伤口还没结痂，雷德的体型又比他高大上许多，如果是自己把人拖到窗边扔下去的，那伤口肯定会裂开。

“我没有怀疑你。”垂下眼帘摇了摇头，阿不思承认自己有那么一秒止不住的心软了。从盖勒特发红的脸颊看，少年现在还有些低烧，只是因为自己父亲的死，整个人表现的过于精神，才会让人心里看得奇怪。

“而且我没有杀他的理由。”指着远处正在擦汗的律师，盖勒特心情愉悦的将玫瑰塞到了阿不思手里，没有拔掉的尖刺戳痛了手指，阿不思转过身时，盖勒特已经大步走进了屋内，或许是因为少年离开的背影轻松又平静，阿不思才能从旁观者的角度看到院子里每个人奇怪的表情。

应该说自从盖勒特被鞭打后，这里所有人都开始展露出自己的本性，作为奴隶出生的黑人女仆，艾玛在庄园里的地位却可以平视管家莱昂，约瑟夫是莱昂一手带大的孤儿，以后也会继承莱昂的衣钵成为格林德沃家的管家，这个青年真是阿不思见过最安静低调，甚至容易被人忽略的类型。

相比起莎琳娜的温婉知心，莉莉安则像个不懂事的少女一般，和整个家族内的氛围格格不入，那个看到盖勒特被打就兴奋到无以复加的格雷森自然不用多说。

站在花园里转着手里的玫瑰花，阿不思闭上眼闻了一下，一股芬芳而刺鼻的味道。

因为警务员是和律师一起过来的，虽然对方一再表示自己要回去整理铺子了，但约瑟夫只有一辆马车，马厩里剩下的那匹老马也不足够一路跑去镇上，打开了皮包的律师咳嗽着表示，自己只是陈述一下雷德克里夫先生的遗嘱罢了。

从英国的遗产法来看，作为长子、独子的盖勒特可以无条件的继承斯托克萨庄园，但是雷德克里夫还有一大笔的动产与古董，在这些财务的分配上，对方提出了一个要求，如果他无法活过五十岁，那么动产的财富将被划归为三份，除去盖勒特可以继承的几万英镑外，莱昂和艾玛将在一夜间加入到什罗普郡的有钱人之列。

站在一旁抱着胳膊的警务员对于这个结果也有些发懵，他还从未见过有哪个有钱人，会把自己的财产分给完全没有血缘关系的仆人，就算是对在自己的家族内服务多年的管家，也不至于一次付上数万英镑才对。

“你们想留下来吗？”手指交握着支棱在膝盖上，盖勒特在沙发上坐得笔直，看得出就算是轻柔的衣料摩擦都让他后背发疼，但距离雷德克里夫的死亡不过半天的时间，现在阿不思已经没法看懂这个庄园里每个人的想法了。

“当然了，盖勒特少爷，我怎么会走呢。”带着白手套的手掌按在了胸口，莱昂谦虚的说道。

双手搅着围裙的艾玛哼了一声，那样子似乎是对盖勒特的模样感到不满，站起身的金发少年要求约瑟夫把律师和警务员送去镇上，然后再去把牧师先生请来，他要找个好时间给自己父亲举办一场葬礼。

“老师这个月的薪资还没有付吧，等葬礼结束后，我再拿给你。”交待完了每个人的事情后，盖勒特揉着发红的鼻尖闭着眼打了个喷嚏，站在少年身后的阿不思，眼睁睁的看着洁白的后领上晕染出粉意，就像盖勒特说的，他的确没有能力、也没有理由现在杀了雷德克里夫。

“对了，顺便把吉尔莫也带来吧，毕竟父亲那么喜欢他，在他死后，也可以在墓地前好好看看。”

盖勒特扯着嘴角讥讽的看向了莱昂，那个一向稳重有礼的管家，此时终于露出了一丝表情龟裂的狰狞，但也就那么一秒而已，眨眼就恢复了正常。

“我今天不下来了，薇薇安把我的饭送到房间里。”摆摆手走出了厅室，盖勒特上了楼后果然到晚餐都没再露脸。

因为盖勒特和雷德都不在餐厅里用饭了，阿不思干脆在饭点后去厨房里端了盘吃得，等吃完了再拿下来。

拿着块没怎么发酵好的白面包，阿不思一边咬着一边在自己住着的屋内转了起来，第一天来的时候他只觉得房间摆设过于拥挤，就像雷德克里夫的书房一样，不过他也没机会参观庄园内的每一个房间，本来他觉得这也许就是男人的爱好问题，现在看来，雷德的爱好好像都不是什么好东西。

原来住着的教会宿舍，大家都聚拢在一个房间，一人一张床，并没有所谓的个人空间，而且门上还有个窗口，方便院长随时查看他们屋内的情况，那种半夜醒来，发现墙上有双眼睛的经历着实吓坏过阿不思，尽管后来已经逐渐习惯，可阿不思对于被注视的感觉却因此变得异常灵敏。

说起来，雷德克里夫虽然把自己的动产分给了莱昂和艾玛，但庄园内的等级却依旧明显，自己对于格林德沃家来说，只是个雇佣的老师，和仆人之间也仅有一个称呼的差别而已。为什么当初，雷德会安排自己住到二楼来，或者说，这是艾玛和莱昂安排的？

咀嚼着吞咽下了嘴里的食物，阿不思刚喝完浓汤，房间的木门就被敲响，打开门对上一身轻薄的盖勒特和站在少年身后的薇薇安时，阿不思挑着眉头露出了一抹莫名。

“帮我换药吧，老师。”

“我？”指着自己的鼻头，又看了看一旁无措的薇薇安，盖勒特根本没给阿不思犹豫的时间，再一次被少年拉出房间后，阿不思在心里叹了口气，觉得自己离辞职应该不远了。

“我还没吃完饭。”

“我房间有烤牛肉。”

张着嘴的阿不思吞了口唾沫，为这种少见的食物投了降。像他这样的普通家庭，餐桌上最常见的就是肥肉培根和面包干酪，到了庄园后，阿不思虽然和盖勒特他们一起吃饭，但每次摆在自己面前的，最多也就是一盘烘焙好的香肠罢了。

“为什么不让薇薇安给你上药？”

进了盖勒特的房间，眼看着少年自然的脱下上衣，袒露出的背脊上红肿的交错着鞭痕，已经入秋了的天气让庄园的每个房间都冰冷了不少，仅仅是这么看着，阿不思都觉得手冷，反到是盖勒特没什么感觉的往床上一扑，然后拍着枕头示意阿不思靠近点。

“你坐起来，这样不好涂。”

绕着床走了一圈，阿不思跪也不是，爬上去也不是，只能按着盖勒特的肩膀让对方坐过来点。

“话说，你没有家庭医生吗？”蹲在床边仰视着盖勒特绷紧的后背，阿不思一边拆着绷带一边开口问道。

“莎琳娜是学医的，她原来在米德塞斯医院[1745年新建于伦敦的综合医院]做过护士。”

“这样……”怪不得之前莱昂让莎琳娜给盖勒特上药，不过对方既然有这个能力，为什么要跑来这里当女佣，难道女佣的薪资比护士还高吗？

“老师，知道的太多，可就不能离开了——还是说你想要留在这陪我。”扭过头对着阿不思挤了挤眼，背脊上涂抹开的药液渗透进了伤口，盖勒特抿着嘴打了个冷颤，蹲在床边的阿不思拿过床尾的外套给少年披了上。

“你能告诉我的也有限，之后你准备怎么办，去公学吗？”在公学里可以结交不少贵族和富人，对于盖勒特之后的生活是有好处的。

“我想老师你留下来教到我上大学。”

“我自己都没去过那里。”擦干净手上的药膏，阿不思瞥着眉好笑的摇了摇头，对于盖勒特这种一出生就已经继承了巨额资产的孩子来说，学习只是一种手段，并非必须，可是对于阿不思来说，他就算想要去争取，也只能止步在那个地方。

“我看过一些资料，并没有多难理解，而且等到我成年了，还可以回德国，如果老师还想上学，可以跟我一起。”坐在床上小小的勾了勾阿不思的手指，在盖勒特的记忆里，祖父曾经抱着他说，以后要送他去哥廷根上学，那里会有很多和他一样聪明的人，比起英国贵族中匮乏的精神氛围，盖勒特更加喜欢在德国时的日子，但是祖父去世后，雷德带着自己和母亲来到了英国，现在居住的庄园就是母亲家族的遗产，因为没有男性继承人，最后落在了年仅六岁的盖勒特身上。

“我就当你是发烧在说胡话了。”对于不了解情况的阿不思来说，他自然不可能知道，其实整个斯托克萨庄园从一开始就是属于盖勒特的，只是仅有不动产显然还不能保证之后的生活，盖勒特还需要那些被雷德捏在手里的财富。

“如果老师要带着你妹妹也可以。”

“不可以。”哭笑不得的戳着盖勒特的额头，阿不思很清楚以自己的能力，现在是没有办法离开英国的，而让他把自己的全部压在一个十六岁的少年身上，怎么想都觉得可笑之极，而且对方还有那么多自己根本无从了解的秘密。

“你没有拒绝我的亲吻，却拒绝和我在一起，难道在老师你的心里，我只是一时兴起吗？”勾起阿不思的手指拉扯到面前，盖勒特知道这不是结束，但雷德已经死了，剩下的家伙也不过是时间的问题，他会离开这里，将那些丑陋的、恶心的东西全数抛下。

“因为你并不可信，盖勒特。”弯下身摸了摸少年冰凉的脸颊，阿不思认为自己有必要好好的和他说个清楚，“你身上有太多的秘密和无解的地方，而我只是个普通的老师，我有一个生病的妹妹，一个和我一样普通的弟弟，在我受到的教育里，你这样的人都是被魔鬼附身的堕神者，我把你当做学生来看待，并不是想让你睡我的。”

“你明明不相信神，却想拿这个理由来搪塞我。”咧开嘴满脸悻然的笑了起来，盖勒特抬起手臂勾住阿不思的脖子用力吻了上去，红发青年在眼前张合的嘴唇甜蜜的如同坠地的蜂巢，他能从对方的舌尖上品尝出蜂蜜的黏腻，还有一些蓬勃在胯间、胸口的东西——柔软又辛辣的发酵出气味，熏的人头脑昏沉。

“嘭！”

“谁？”门口落地的声响让阿不思如梦初醒的推开了盖勒特，捏着袖口擦上了嘴唇，他为自己再一次的沉迷感到羞愧，眼前的金发少年，简直就是背负了原罪的伊甸之果，仅仅是触碰到他，都会让自己方寸大乱。

“这个庄园除了我们，还能有谁？”相比于阿不思的慌张，盖勒特到是没什所谓的耸了耸肩，反正每个人都知道雷德喜欢的其实是男人这件事，那作为他的儿子，就算继承了这点又能如何。

“盖勒特，我没有那么的精力和权力来陪你玩这场游戏，你拥有的那些是我一辈子都不可能得到的，与其花时间在我身上，不如想想你之后要做的。”

“做什么？做爱吗？”蓝眼睛明亮又干净的看向了阿不思，红发青年按着抽痛的额角退后了两步，那混杂在盖勒特气质中的稚气、成熟、疯狂、安静，诡异的交错成一幅画作，而在画布上涂抹的那个人，正是眼前的少年。

“我回去了。”

“你还没吃烤牛肉呢。”

“看着你吃不下去。”

“那你别看我。”

抱着胳膊在床上笑的发抖，直到阿不思带上门离开，盖勒特才从那种愉悦的快感中脱离了出来，摇晃在桌边的煤油灯昏黄的照亮着地板，盖勒特睁大眼望着已经合拢的木门轻声的笑了起来——不知道阿不思什么时候才能发现自己身上的秘密。

*

雷德克里夫的葬礼是在雨停后的第三天，跟着牧师一起过来的葬仪社工人，在庄园的背后挖了一个大坑，过了油的棺材漆黑的伫立在花丛中，阿不思在葬礼上，看到了脱去长裙的男人，如果他就是盖勒特口中的吉尔莫，也难怪莱昂会生气。

葬礼的过程安静的只能听到牧师的祷告，等填土完成了，阿不思将手里的鲜花摆放好，最后一个就是吉尔莫，在他走过来时，莱昂的眉头紧紧的拧动在了一起，虽然男人抹着眼泪装出难过的样子，但阿不思还是感觉到了吉尔莫心里的嘲讽，显然他也没想到自己有一天会参加个金主的葬礼。

仪式一结束，艾玛就带着莎琳娜和薇薇安回去准备午饭，庄园最近要重修窗户，所以来了不少镇上的工人，莱昂要看着那些人，不让他们随便乱跑，毕竟宅子里还是有不少值钱的小东西的。

“我以为你找我来是有什么事呢。”

捏着发尾歪过头浅浅的笑着，已经走出几步的阿不思在吉尔莫的话语中转过头，从这里他只能看到盖勒特的背影，少年扎起的金发柔软的垂落在脖颈，宽而痩削的肩膀笔挺的舒展着，不需要多久，他就会成为上流酒会上各路名媛追逐的焦点，比起自己，盖勒特应该得到的更多。

“他走了哦。”眼眸含笑的看着阿不思离开的背影，吉尔莫可不觉得这个少年会把自己发展成他的婊子，对方的蓝眼睛中根本没有他的影子。

“你希望他留下来吗？”取下手套叠好揣进了口袋里，盖勒特梳理向后的金发裸露出干净高阔的额头，这让少年本来平和的气质中多了一分锋利。

“收起你的姿态，我没有和自己父亲同用一个情人的兴趣。”

“好的好的，如果你不喜欢用后面，我还可以给你表演个乐器。”放下手臂向前嗅嗅了少年身上的味道，吉尔莫之前听人说过，斯托克萨庄园的小少爷，不管雷德克里夫在外的形象多么绅士美好，都掩盖不了这家伙其实是个变态的事实，对着他们这种婊子，雷德施虐的欲望大多表现为殴打，可是对他自己的儿子，他却更享受鞭笞般的羞辱。

“你和他们是一样的。”

张嘴冒出的德国话让吉尔莫警惕的向后仰去，虽然对于盖勒特他只有过几面之缘，但这个家伙显然没有表面看上去的那么简单。

“你说了什么？”摸着脖子强掩住不适的笑了笑，吉尔莫觉得自己还是离这对父子远一点的好。

“你连这个都听不懂，又怎么会觉得我能喜欢你。”嗤笑着别过脸，盖勒特眼神里的玩味刀割般剥离开了男人的衣服，他有种赤身裸体站在对方面前的羞耻感。

“真是不好意思。”苦笑着收起了挑逗的态度，等吉尔莫站好后，盖勒特捏着指尖说出了自己的要求。

*

来到庄园后，阿不思不是没有和盖勒特两人单独吃过晚餐，毕竟雷德和盖勒特之间基本就是一个出现，另一个就缺席的状态。现在主位的人走了，盖勒特却没有坐过去的意思，而是和阿不思面对面分隔在了餐桌的两侧。

“杜松子酒？”开餐前，阿不思整理了一下餐巾，摆放在杯子里的液体从红色变成了透明，闻起来的味道很辛辣，是下城区人民最喜欢的饮料，一便士就能喝醉、两便士可以烂醉如泥。

“我以为你喜欢。”捏着杯子尝了一口，盖勒特拧着眉头为那味道感到难过。

“我不酗酒。”虽然阿不福思的梦想是开一家酒肆，但阿不思对于这种会让你意识模糊的东西没有任何的兴趣，他习惯于保持清醒，这样才能在任何问题发生前寻找到端倪。

“只是一种尝试。”举起杯子比了个干杯的姿势，望着盖勒特端在半空的手臂，阿不思迟疑了片刻还是举起了手边的杯子。

因为很少饮酒，原本餐前低度数的葡萄酒，阿不思还能勉强接受，碰上这种烈性的杜松子，还没等他喝完一杯，已经有了些晕眩的感觉，放下杯子猛塞了两口食物，等胃里燃烧的感觉消退，那氤氲在眼前的雾气扩散成了星点，就这么散落在了盖勒特身边，让金发少年看起来多了一分诡异的圣洁。

“老师。”

目色摇晃的吃完了盘中的蔬菜，阿不思捏着鼻头休息了一会，等到盖勒特自带的体味融化进鼻腔时，他已经不由自主的被对方拉了起来。

沉入夜色的宅邸早已恢复安静，一路走去的台阶上再没有熊熊燃烧的烛台，盖勒特说那是因为他没有惧怕的东西，但是雷德有。

跟着盖勒特走上二楼，阿不思回过头时，伫立在阴影中的女仆忽闪过视野，还没等他看清是谁，盖勒特伸过的手臂就把他整个人搂进了怀里，两人碰撞到一起的胸口翻滚着胃液的炙热，阿不思捂着嘴有点想吐的难受。

被带着一路跌跌撞撞的上了楼，等盖勒特推开了房门，阿不思才发现他们又来到了对方母亲的屋子里，这儿最显眼的，大概就是那一排华丽而多变的长裙，里面颜色相近的条数都是摆在一起的，阿不思一眼看去连款式都没法弄清，也不知道盖勒特是怎么一口咬定有人偷了裙子。

“你带我到这里来干嘛？”抬起胳膊抵住了盖勒特的靠近，阿不思深吸了几口气，总算是从摇散的脑袋里捡捻出了一丝神志。昏暗的光线里，那一排排竖立的衣柜犹如远远看着自己的人影，重重叠叠、安安静静。

“这是庄园里最安全的地方。”呵着气脸颊发红的抱住了阿不思，盖勒特用下巴磕上男人的肩膀时，还为自己这么多年来第一次的喜欢感到快乐。

“怎么？难道别的地方有鬼吗？”哈哈的干笑了两声，压在鼻翼下的体香引的阿不思下腹发紧，那完全不同于成年男人的浑厚，而是带着雨滴洗劫过花圃后的清新。

“鬼不可怕，可怕的是人。”捏着阿不思的下巴浅笑了起来，盖勒特俯下身软软的亲吻着男人的嘴唇，黏糯的舌头带着杜松子的清香搅动在了嘴中。

抵在盖勒特胸口的手掌簇着汗水的湿意，阿不思闭着眼抢夺着口中所剩无几的空气，搓弄过脸侧的鼻头抹的皮肤滚烫，都到这个时候了，再去拒绝对方已经显的多此一举，那抓捏在裤子外的手掌挤压着阿不思的喘息，哼动在鼻腔里的声音带着愉悦的快感，他像修道士般禁欲的生活了二十多年，所有污秽的想法和情欲都在坎德拉死去的时候破碎。

有时阿不思会怀疑，自己到底有没有办法喜欢上什么人，就算仅仅是产生欲望，想要和对方交媾厮磨也好，当他把自己摆放在了一个无法挪动的位置后，时间久了，他就和珀西瓦尔的那块手表一样，古旧而兢兢业业的运作着，不会改变、不会迟到、不会停留。

“老师，这是我第一次和男人做……”咬着阿不思的耳坠，盖勒特揪着男人的衬衫，把手插进了贴身的裤子里，顺着腰窝摸弄的掌心抓握着腿上圆润的两块，盖勒特亲着阿不思的脖子，踢倒了自己面前的衣柜。

散落了一地的长裙厚厚的铺垫出一块，阿不思被推进那些裙褶中时，褪下的裤子绊住了膝盖，勃起的性器摩擦过裙子的布料，他头脑清醒的意识到这些东西是属于谁的，那轰然滚烫而出的羞耻感，带着肮脏无耻的欲念喷薄在了体内，握起硬到发热的阴茎，阿不思眯着眼，清楚的看到盖勒特敞开衣领下的锁骨，他吞咽着唾沫，想要在上面留下自己的痕迹。

——就像那个女人一样。

如泡沫般冒出的想念噼啪的碎裂开来，盖勒特看着自己勃起的性器，眉头怪异的扭动着，跪下在阿不思身边的双腿紧贴住了男人的腰侧，提顶着的龟头戳弄在了一起，阿不思张开嘴吞吐着呻吟，连自慰都很少有过的器官在盖勒特的揉握下耻辱的吐出了前液，他揪着少年的衣领把对方的衣服从肩膀上拉扯了下来，那结实而不夸张的手臂绷紧着气力。

盖勒特皱着眉，苦恼而忍耐的模样逗乐了阿不思，他捧着少年的脸颊亲吻了上去。

“吉尔莫说第一次会很疼，在被插入的时候。”

亲吻着阿不思鼻头的嘴唇，絮絮的解释着情况，盖勒特还非常贴心的拿出了一瓶油膏，说是妓院里专门给初夜的“姑娘”准备的，事前抹一点，就算对方是再怎么粗暴的客人，也能保证不会受伤太重。

“你抓着他就是说这件事吗？”

想到盖勒特之前和吉尔莫的交流，阿不思拧着眉头简直要笑出声来，这个家伙到底是有多想睡了自己。

“做些准备总是好的，原来罗马帝国的贵族们都会有两个最喜欢的性奴，一男一女。”拇指拨弄开了瓶栓，盖勒特手掌发颤的倒出了一坨人工脂膏，滑腻的触感融化在了皮肤上，抹在性器两侧的动作不可避免的引来了摩擦，阿不思搂着盖勒特的脖子，下腹颤抖的蜷缩到了一起，卷动的小腹汗津津的贴合上了少年的掌心，顺着两腿的缝隙插弄过去，盖勒特压着阿不思的大腿，把手上的油膏涂抹到了男人的股沟里。

“你想告诉我什么？这里可没有你一男一女两个奴隶的存在。”

“他们会用自己的阴茎插入那个女奴隶，然后摇着屁股让男奴隶插入自己，这样就可以达到双重的高潮。”摆动在下腹的性器模拟着抽插的动作，盖勒特那正在开拓的手指进出在了阿不思的身体里，少年觉得那感觉好极了，他迫不及待想要亲身尝试一下。

“你把我当成了那个奴隶还是追求快感的贵族？”额头湿润的粘黏着碎发，阿不思啃咬着盖勒特那张没边没际的嘴唇，总觉得对方下一秒出口的话语，可能会让自己羞愧的难以睁眼，那顺着脖颈细长线条流淌下的汗水，湿乎乎的落在了身上。

就像盖勒特说的，第一次总是很疼，特别在对方掰着臀肉捅插进来时，阿不思哽着喉咙差点没惨叫出来，刮刀一样的利刃带着青涩的体味打碎了他十多年来在教会学校接受的一切。

同性恋、鸡奸者、被魔鬼附身的病人。

他们总有很多说法来指责自己，只是对于现在躺在裙摆中的阿不思来说，盖勒特英俊脸孔上的兴奋显然更加清晰，那粗鲁的耸动撞击着股间柔软的洞穴，阿不思觉得自己像个被匕首撬开的河蚌，裸露出的嫩肉在盖勒特的刀刃下被反复的刮擦。

少年揪在发丝里的手指逼迫着阿不思昂起下颚，盖勒特喜欢阿不思如此脆弱的样子，那完全暴露出的柔软被他啃咬、吞噬、舔弄，他吸吮着男人湿润的脸颊，抖动的胯骨反反复复的进出着阿不思的身体，他为自己正在侵犯对方而兴奋，以及那随着污浪白沫沁泌出的血丝，就好像处女初夜的落红一般。

“你在和我做爱，老师。”

黑暗里睁大双眼的盖勒特，浑身发汗的大笑了起来，在对方指责自己不该对老师出手时，盖勒特就想象过这样的画面，把对方压在身下，扒下裤子，肏弄到痛哭哀求，他会在男人的体内射精，然后咬着他的嘴唇狠狠的蹂躏那丰腴而饱满的屁股，越是藏匿的紧实，他越想要破坏干净。

“嗯……”抿着嘴，眼眶通红的哼吟出来，阿不思被顶到摇晃的身体在裙摆中摩擦，抓弄在胸口的手指紧捏起了那一点粉色的嫩芽，盖勒特粗重的喘息随着律动喷吐在了乳头上，他吸舔着贫瘠土地上的凸起，然后掐着阿不思的脖子迎来了第一个高潮。

“咳咳……”磕在喉结上的虎口带的喉咙发紧，阿不思腿根痉挛的侧过上身，抱紧着自己的手臂暴露了快感下的颤抖，失禁般喷洒出的精液落在了蜷缩的肚皮上。盖勒特盯着阿不思裹着衬衣的上身，以及交叠赤裸的双腿，忽然窜入脑海的一个词语让他兴奋的背脊发热，仿佛渎神后疯狂又绵亘的快感。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

转过阿不思的脑袋，舔着对方嘴角咳呛出的口水，盖勒特浑身湿濡的把人搂进了怀里，蓝色瞳孔上闪动的阴影被高潮的余韵所湮没，阿不思抱着盖勒特的后背，把自己整个镶嵌入了少年的胸口，他在一夜间失去了作为教徒的信仰、作为男人的保留，他敞开双腿做了盖勒特胯下的婊子，任由对方在自己身体内发泄情欲，那种背弃了所有身份的感觉一瞬间击打在了后背，阿不思发冷的打了个哆嗦，接着又在盖勒特滚烫的皮肤上找到了一丝破坏后的快意。

他从来不相信神的存在，生活对于欲望和人性的压抑让他变成了钟表，而盖勒特就是那个砸坏了怀表的家伙。

“我喜欢。”

贴着盖勒特耳际的低语引来了恶魔的轻笑，盖勒特曾把阿不思看成那些道貌岸然的殉道者，以为有一天只要打碎了对方脸上的假面，他就会和庄园的每一个人一样，变得乏味而无趣，所以盖勒特试探过阿不思，也想过他会否和斯通一样，最终抵御不住诱惑变成自己身边放荡的鹰犬，但阿不思很好，好的让盖勒特惊讶、侧目，他简直要为这个人的完美而屈膝。

就像雷德从来不会鞭打那些妓女一样——他的父亲喜欢男人，他也喜欢；他的父亲享受破坏执拗的瞬间，他也同样无法拒绝；只是雷德不爱自己，他却没法做到不去喜欢眼前的阿不思。

“打雷了。”

跪在地上高昂起了下身，阿不思视线模糊的紧揪着手下的地毯，那律动在身体里的肉棒，反复碾压着淫痒的一点，随着雷声拔起的呻吟，映的室内一片昏花。

等到身下的裙子已经彻底失去了形状，阿不思昂着下巴困难的喘息着，盖勒特抵在大腿根部的胯骨撞的筋骨发疼，那渐渐起效了的油膏弄的身体里又湿又痒，他晃着脑袋双手按着盖勒特的大腿，把那挺动的器官深深压入了体内。

高潮的快感划过瞳孔，阿不思视线破碎的瞄到了一抹身影，一闪而过，被蓝白的闪电掩盖在了瓢泼大雨之中。

*

趴在床上昏昏沉沉的睡到了天亮，阿不思睁开眼的第一反应，就是检讨自己的放纵，从肩胛下方一直蔓延到大腿的肌肉，这会都疼的散架一般。最严重的大概就是两腿间的隐蔽，他虽然洗了澡，可还是觉得里面有什么东西快要流淌出来。

撑着床褥艰难的爬起身，阿不思虽然很不想动，但他饿了，如果错过早餐，他可能连爬起来的力气都没了。

扶着楼梯一步步走了下去，敲打在玻璃上的雨滴模糊了院外的风景，还没等阿不思彻底清醒过来，莉莉安尖锐的叫喊声伴随着摔倒的响动从厨房的位置传达了过来，他迈开腿，股间拉扯开的疼痛让阿不思倒吸了一口凉气。

满脸惊恐的格雷森疯子一般从厨房冲出来时，阿不思又一次想起了对方脸上浮现的兴奋——他享受着盖勒特被伤害的感觉，同时又自卑的掩盖住自己的缺陷。在格雷森推开宅邸大门跌跌撞撞的扑入大雨中后，阿不思走到了厨房门口，摔倒在地上的莉莉安惊恐的攥住了阿不思的裤子，晕染开来的眼泪一丝一毫也无法改变房间里毁灭般的画面。

就像一个被打烂了的酒桶，哗哗流出的啤酒浸透了整个房间，那喷溅在墙上的血沫让阿不思嘴唇发白的掩住了口鼻，倒在地上的两人此时已经失去了曾有的温度，变成了一坨泥烂的碎肉——黑人女佣整个被砸凹下去的额头爆凸出了眼球，躺在他身边的莱昂死死的瞪大双眼，划开后翻卷出筋肉的脖子上连血水都变成了暗黑色。

扶起莉莉安努力向后退了几步，虽然视线中已经看不到厨房内的模样，但那冲击的画面还是深深刻印在了脑海中，本来已经没有食物存储的胃壁在画面的刺激下开始收缩，阿不思扶着墙角干呕了出来。

冒雨跑进屋里的约瑟夫看了看厨房里的情况，然后捡起了砸烂艾玛头颅的盐杵，接着弯下腰按了按莱昂已经开始发僵的皮肤，等他转过头时，站在门口的盖勒特目光平静的注视着屋内的一切。

在确定两人已经死了后，盖勒特转过身揽着阿不思走到一旁。

等到约瑟夫处理完两具尸体，窝在莎琳娜怀里哭泣的薇薇安已经没了声音，阿不思浑身虚汗的发着抖，眼前碎裂开的画面中缠绕着一抹棕红色的长发，他眨了眨眼，以为自己想到了阿利安娜，可是安娜的头发很直，直的像瀑布一般，只有、只有、只有坎德拉是卷发，他们一家里，只有坎德拉……

“阿尔？”伸手拍了拍阿不思的脸颊，那顺着手臂向下滑动的力道让盖勒特不得不蹲下身把人抱了起来，放开莉莉安的莎琳娜走过来检查了一下阿不思的瞳孔，然后告诉盖勒特只是发烧了。

“准备点食物。”弓下身紧了紧怀抱，盖勒特抱着阿不思走上楼时，莎琳娜抬着胳膊用力撞了莉莉安一下，睁大眼目不转睛的注视着少年的背影，莉莉安在垂下头后擦了擦眼角。

生活在家里时，阿不思很少生病，毕竟看病吃药也是一大开销，而且在教会学校里，生病很多时候会试为不够虔诚的表现，还好阿不思身体不错，也很少去做傻事。

“所以我就是老师做的傻事了。”

坐在床边削了个苹果，盖勒特一边吃着一边调侃的补充道，他还挺喜欢阿不思这苦中作乐的性格。

“咳咳，约瑟夫去镇上了吗？”对于自己见到尸体就晕倒这点，阿不思还是觉得很没脸面的，这样一比，和自己差不多年纪的约瑟夫，简直堪称冷静到了极点。

“雨还没停，而且格雷森那家伙把最后一匹马给骑走了。”

庄园外面有一片森林，中间的泥巴路阿不思来的那天已经体验过了，下雨时真的是非常难走，一脚下去可以拔出一寸的淤泥来，可是对方那么慌张的离开，和莱昂、艾玛的死有关吗？

“收起你脑子里的那些想法，好好休息吧。”吃完了苹果，盖勒特站起身亲了口阿不思的额头，手下发烫的皮肤摸起来总有种别样的吸引。

“你简直像个饿过了的乌鸦。”被盖勒特黏黏糊糊的亲吻弄的呼吸不稳，阿不思推开对方拉高了毯子，傻事做一次就好，做多了就不是傻事来找他而是他真的傻了。

“我可不喜欢吃腐尸的皮肉。”直起腰扯了扯打皱的外套，等盖勒特关门的声音响起，阿不思头脑发胀的睡了过去，那一直萦绕在耳边的雨声吵的他神经崩溃，真不知道这个雨到底要下到什么时候。

捂住耳朵背脊酸疼的睡了一天，中途阿不思还被莎琳娜摇醒吃了点东西，感觉自己二十多年来第一次睡上如此久的阿不思头重脚轻的走出房间时，已经是第二天的中午。

等雨停后，约瑟夫就去镇上找了警务员，而莱昂和艾玛的尸体因为没有冰块的处理开始隐隐的溃烂，阿不思是没有兴趣再看一次的，不过想到之前负责打扫卫生的都是艾玛，那天晚上被他和盖勒特弄的乱七八糟的房间也不知道恢复了没有。

吃过午餐，在空荡荡的大厅里走了两步，阿不思最后还是没按捺住自己的羞耻心，乖乖的走上了三楼，在雷德去世后，盖勒特就不再锁着这些房门，不过等他推开那间卧房时，里面整整齐齐摆放的裙子已经一条不剩，原本衣柜的位置空出了巨大的空间，就连之前他躺过的地毯也被一起卷走。

站在屋里呆愣了片刻，前两次进来时都是晚上，他也没有仔细看过屋内，现在才发现，这个房间居然没有装饰画，虽然他去过的房间不多，可无论是盖勒特还是自己住的地方都必然会有一张油画，之前他以为那是习惯，毕竟雷德那堆积东西的癖好在宅邸内还是展现的非常具体的。

“我以为老师会选择第一时间给我上课。”

从楼上下来，在琴房找到盖勒特时，金发少年正挽着袖子调音，碰动的音叉嗡声作响，阿不思皱着眉想到，距离他可以领取薪资的日子已经没剩几天了。

“月底，我就离开。”

“因为死了很多人吗？”

放下音叉拢了拢袖口，盖勒特蓝色的眼睛看过来时，阿不思闭上眼吐了口气，这个家伙总是有办法让自己左右摇摆到心虚的地步。

“我做了身为一个老师不应该做的事。”

“你可以当成是被我强迫的，如果不和我上床，就会克扣工资什么的。”

翻着眼珠无所谓的扭过肩膀，盖勒特到是很好奇阿不思到底能找出多少理由来否定自己。

“我不可能在这里待上一辈子。”

“那就把你的弟弟妹妹都接来，你不想去德国我们就留在这里，这本就是我母亲的家业。”

“你要一辈子这样下去吗？你那些庞大的遗产在死后要交给谁？盖勒特我相信你不是一时兴起，但我不得不为自己的未来做考虑。”

“嗤，未来吗？”侧过脸狠狠的笑出声，盖勒特拧起的眉峰里写满了嘲讽，“为了你那摇摆不定的未来，你就要抛弃我吗？未来就是——我并不想关心自己死后的生活，我现在拥有的财富足够我们一起活到两百岁，如果你觉得不够，我可以把奥地利的城堡卖了，我们一起去德国的哥廷根，既然在这里无法学到更多，我们就到别的地方去，我还会给你弟弟几万英镑，足够他养你妹妹一辈子了，她想怎么治病都可以……”

“但是我不想离开我的家人，盖勒特。”眼前少年的傲慢、神秘、英俊在这个诡异的庄园内，的确诱人又美好，好像鸦片一般让人上瘾、疯狂，但阿不思总会把自己掰弯的轨道给拉扯回来，盖勒特这奋不顾身想要自己留下和离开的想法，偏激到惹人怀疑，他还有太多不了解对方的地方，自然也就做不到飞蛾扑火般的勇敢无畏。

“一样的。”目光阴郁的注视向了阿不思身后，被少年的视线看得背脊发凉，阿不思回过头却没有看到任何人的存在。

“你和雷德是一样，你们总是会考虑各种没有必要的事情，然后牺牲别人、牺牲自己。”

“你总会遇到比我更好的……”

“你是上帝吗阿不思！”拔高的声音伴随着锤下的拳头砸崩了琴键，那跳起的高音在屋内回荡，阿不思皱着眉不确定的深吸了口气，他并不觉得生气，因为盖勒特还不够成熟，他的心性被这庄园的围栏团团困住，最后只剩下了那么一丁点的天空，现在他可以离开了，以后的事情，谁又能说得清楚。

“所以你把自己当做什么？圣人的殉道？那些温情脉脉、放浪形骸都不过是你暂时的失误，那身处于高贵身心里的喜爱在同情之余拿出了一点播撒给我，之后你还要去救助什么人？面对什么家伙？你也要对他们张开双腿……”在把那满满一屋的裙子都烧掉时，盖勒特有了一种解脱的快感，他即将成功，得到无人阻挡的自由，可奇怪的是，在他身处牢笼时，阿不思愿意留下并且关心自己，可等到他拥有一切后，阿不思却只想要离开。

虽然早就预料到盖勒特的气愤，阿不思还是在少年的话语中被刺痛，他嘴唇发白的向后退了两步，然后沉着脸拉开门走了出去，在走廊的路上他碰到了已经回来的约瑟夫，年轻的管家助手身后跟着好几个警务员和治安官，看那个样子显然都挺沉重。

阿不思在被喊去问话时才知道，格雷森死在了通往镇上的道路旁，直到雨停才被过往的农户发现，从男人身上的痕迹看，他在大雨中惊到了已经没有气力的老马，在被掀翻下马后，又挨了马蹄两下狠跺，断裂的肋骨踩进了肺里，他是被自己的血水活活呛死的。

在收拾格雷森遗物时，警务员找到了一本歪歪扭扭的日记，还有一包用牛皮纸裹着的鸦片，那一小块的价格就足够一个普通家庭吃上一整个月的大餐。

之后约瑟夫表示，在工人来修理窗户的那几日，莱昂管家有清点家里的财务，发现少了一些小块的宝石，因为格雷森的尸体上并没有找到财务，治安官怀疑对方是埋在庄园后面的森林里了，正好这几天大雨，味道都被冲了开，但盖勒特还是出钱找来了镇上的猎户和猎犬，最后在森林里堆积木柴的屋子下挖出了一包金币和几颗宝石领针，以及一条白色的女士长裙。

东西拿回来辨认时，阿不思对那条裙子的款式皱了皱眉，盖勒特把衣服拿起来张开，裙摆的地方还有不少发黄的污迹，就算不用检查也知道那是什么。

“是我母亲的裙子。”放下那些找回来的东西，盖勒特把裙子丢给了约瑟夫，让他拿去后面烧掉，然后和之前的那些灰烬一起，交给花匠掩埋了。

“初步的结果可以看出，莱昂管家和艾玛是在互相殴打下双双死去的。”握着拳头咳嗽了一声，警务员也觉得这个结果看起来有些滑稽，但莱昂用盐杵砸烂了艾玛脑袋的同时，黑人女佣也用手里的切肉刀划开了他的脖子。

“从尸体颜色看，他们应该过量服用了鸦片，甚至产生了幻觉。”现在尸体已经开始腐败，治安官和警务员都不怎么愿意上前检查，眼看约瑟夫条理清楚的把事情说完，几个人也就点着头同意了。

“所以，格雷森是偷东西被莱昂发现，于是想让对方染上毒瘾，结果使用过量，让莱昂和艾玛都产生了幻觉，自相残杀致死，早上他来厨房看到那个场景后决定畏罪潜逃，结果死在了路上。”手抵着下颚，盖勒特哼笑着总结完了这场连环凶杀，对于这个结果他没有任何的悲伤或者难过，毕竟对他来说也只是死了几个仆人而已。

“之后的事情就麻烦长官了。”站起身微笑的拍了拍治安法官的手心，阿不思看到一颗宝石从盖勒特的袖子里滚入了男人手心。

“不客气，格林德沃先生。”

作为什罗普的治安法官之一，男人对于斯托克萨庄园的了解多来自于上一任家主，后来因为生不出儿子，女儿也嫁去了德国，事情到此基本结束，结果十年前，那个女人带着自己的丈夫和儿子回来，作为家族里的长孙，盖勒特继承了整个庄园，之后就一直闭门不出，连雷德也很少会到镇上来，他知道庄园女主人去世的消息也是对方下葬半年后的事了。

送走了治安官和警务员，盖勒特去找阿不思道歉，虽然对方当时没有发火，但显然也只是憋着没爆发出来而已。

果然等盖勒特去敲门时，阿不思在屋里并没有答应。

“你连多陪我一段时间都不行吗。”皱着眉头单手撑着木门，盖勒特心情恶劣的喊了一句。

这会站在屋里的阿不思到并不是不想理盖勒特，而是在他站起身准备开门时，从细漏进屋内的阳光下，看到了点东西。

在庄园里几乎每个房间都会挂上装饰的油画，除了盖勒特母亲的那个房间，原来阿不思可不会这么仔细的去看一幅画，毕竟那厚厚的油彩和凹凸起伏的质感上，画的却是森冷的人像，那种完全不动的注视会让阿不思从心里感到反感。

搬过椅子爬到和油画平齐的位置，阿不思伸手摸了摸画像的双眼，是平整的，这个画很大又挂的高，如果不是在这个位置，他都感觉不到画像的眼睛有问题。

“旁边是什么房间。”拉开门急匆匆的撞到了盖勒特怀中，阿不思扬起脸指向了一边。

“客房。”板着脸生硬的回答了阿不思，盖勒特拉着家庭教师走到一旁，然后直接把门打了开。

作为一个只有十人的庄园，这里空出来的房间实在太多，而且几乎没有两个人是住在相邻房间的。

从住进房间开始，阿不思就没怀疑过自己的隔壁到底用来干嘛，现在走进去一看，发现和自己住的房间几乎就是一个平整的镜像，镜子的位置就是两个房间中间的墙壁，上面都挂着一幅又大又高的人像。

“我觉得…”搬过椅子站到了画像平齐的位置，阿不思戳着人像上的眼睛，不舒服的打了个哆嗦，“…之前有人在看我。”

“盖勒特，之前……”跳下椅子认真的向少年看去，不过阿不思的话还没说完，盖勒特已经直接堵上了男人的嘴唇。

“我说了，你如果知道的太多，就走不掉了。”搂着阿不思，唇抵着耳坠，盖勒特一边喘气一边轻声的道歉，他不应该失控的，但是面对同样冷静的阿不思，他没法将内心的想法克制的如此完美。

“我们不能这样。”抬起手臂回抱了盖勒特的背脊，阿不思觉得自己的指腹正在触碰着盖勒特的伤口，他在这个森冷诡异的地方生活了十年，那些压抑的疯狂，要如何排解？阿不思越是细想越是错乱，好像有一根漆黑的线头铺开在眼前，他摸不到、抓不住。

“你在害怕什么？阿不思。”

*

——你在害怕什么？

午夜钟声响起的时候，阿不思浑身发汗的从梦中醒来，原来就已经空档到无人的庄园，现在犹如死去的孤堡般可怖，太阳下山后，燃点蜡烛的工作也仅仅只要点上几盏就好，除了不会进入屋内的花匠外，这硕大的宅子内竟然只剩下了五个人。

捂着额头低声的呻吟着，阿不思觉得自己的喉咙肿胀疼痛的厉害，干巴巴的感觉带着唾沫吞咽的疼痛，他站起身走到了桌边，在喝下一杯水后，那发燥的感觉并没有消退，反而更加严重了起来。

一直没有享受过大病待遇的阿不思，现在是真的不想生病，有时他也会觉得，病痛是那些趁虚而入的恶魔，它们在侵害了信徒的身体后，留下了绵延的疼痛，可在神父的口中，所有被恶魔侵害的人，都是欠缺信仰和虔诚所致，他们不值得同情、不应该被照顾。

那珀西瓦尔的虔诚那么多、那么大，却还是无法阻止恶魔侵蚀的脚步吗？如果安娜的病痛都来自于此，神的能力也不值得夸耀。

喝完水后，双腿发软的走回了床上，阿不思闭上眼，从神经里传导出的沉重带着巨石一起下落着，他张开嘴急促的喘息，那凝结在眼眸里的红色发丝卷曲着缠绕上了脚裸。

滴滴答答走动的脚步轻巧的旋转着舞步，他甚至能从落脚的声音中判断出这是一首什么曲子。

——那是安娜最喜欢的……

皱着鼻尖轻哼了一会，阿不思觉得自己可能是清醒的，因为他在坐起身时，看到了面前的油画，下午他和盖勒特一起把它取了下来，在两幅油画的中间，有一双和眼睛平齐的孔洞，之前他在屋里的感觉并不是假的，真的有人通过这些小机关在监视庄园里的每一个人。

身体从床上飘起后，他看向的却是窗外，那拉起的窗帘随着视线慢慢鼓囊出了一团漆黑的人形，阿不思歪过头，觉得那个人影有些眼熟，可是缠绕在脚裸上的绷紧感把他拉扯了回去，在他看清对方脸孔的瞬间急促的摇晃伴着盖勒特的声音把他叫醒。

阿不思奇怪的看向了站在身边的少年，那敞开的窗户外，已经明亮的升起了日光，但他却毫无所觉。

“老师，你在生病。”

“什……”

沙哑破碎的声音震动着灌入耳膜，阿不思摸着喉咙发现之前肿胀的感觉并没有消失，甚至严重到让他没法说话。

“可能是之前的病没有好全，我已经让莎琳娜给你准备药了，这两天在这好好休息好吗。”

“我……”

撑在床铺上的手肘发抖的带起了身体，阿不思扶着盖勒特的手腕难受的咳嗽了起来，那些从胃里翻滚而出的痉挛侵蚀了全身，他喘着气躺回床上，从头顶直接盖下的黑暗让他眩晕。

胸口鼓动的风箱拉拽着嘶吼，阿不思觉得自己像个垂垂老矣的病人，那违背了教条后的惩罚正在身体内肆虐，他也和阿利安娜一般，变成了一个被恶魔侵蚀的叛徒。

多奇怪，他居然并不觉得可怕。

“如果老师睡不着，我就在这里陪你。”

嗯。

手指滑动的在盖勒特手心写了一个字母，阿不思在睡梦中对着空气说了一句“对不起”。

*

之后的一周，阿不思基本都在断断续续的生病，虽然盖勒特每天都会准时拿食物上来看他，那纠葛在身体里的魔鬼也没有离开。

又过了四天，等盖勒特用厚厚的毯子把阿不思裹到了窗户边时，照射到脸孔上的阳光温暖的渗透进毛孔，阿不思捂着嘴轻轻的咳嗽，视线里艳丽的玫瑰花此时也凋谢了大半，蹲在花园中的男人正在小心的铲着土，看旁边堆积的土量，似乎是要把整个花圃里的泥土都替换上一遍。

“老师最近有说梦话。”

从背后搂着阿不思，盖勒特用下巴抵着男人的肩膀，然后无聊的开始说话，现在阿不思的喉咙肿的厉害，根本开不了口，不过盖勒特对此到没什么意见，因为他总不能在对方生病时把人赶走吧。

“你在道歉，不过，我也要道歉，因为只要你的病不好，就没法离开了，我不想你走。”

轻啄着阿不思的脸颊，盖勒特眯起眼舒服的叹了口气，原本弥漫在空气里的腐烂甜蜜被雨水和泥土掩埋，他从来不喜欢那浓郁的玫瑰香味，一直如此。

“你刚刚是不是翻了个白眼。”

自言自语的说了一会，盖勒特扭过头看向了阿不思的鼻头，红发男人紧闭的嘴唇上泛起了一层干皮，他伸出舌头舔了舔，一股药物的苦涩。

卷动在口腔里舌头吸吮着呼吸，阿不思能感觉到紧贴在大腿内侧的勃起，而越靠越近的盖勒特也没有像之前一样停下动作，探入裤子里的手掌，抓捏进了股缝，他在阿不思耳边轻声的询问，却并没有等到回应。

躺在床上无声的皱着眉头，那些溢出唇缝的喘息平静的滚淌着汗水，盖勒特抱着阿不思的大腿在股间磨蹭，进入后律动的节奏温柔的引导着对方。

和盖勒特第一次急躁的插入不同，阿不思在少年手心里高潮时，喉咙里卡壳的咳嗽让他浑身痉挛的抖动着，被揽入怀里的热度几乎要把他杀死，闭上眼疲惫的推开了还想靠近的盖勒特，阿不思捡起衣服擦了擦腿间的体液，然后背过身不再理会对方。

睁着眼注视着窗外的光线，从明亮到黑暗，阿不思在事后小睡了一会，那个总也出现的身影已经从窗帘的位置一步步走近到床边，这一次，阿不思终于看清了她。

垂落到手边的卷发酸楚的带着眼泪，阿不思发现自己现在连呼吸都是奢侈，他觉得这是久病的后遗症，能让他看到许久没有入梦的坎德拉。

——对不起……

舌头抵着牙齿轻轻的发出着声音，阿不思抱着毯子呜咽的哭了起来，从珀西瓦尔离开后，他就再也没有为任何事哭过，他以为离开教会学校就可以开始新的生活，却发现，那不过是死神给予他的另一个玩笑。

——对不起，妈妈……

哭到呕吐的感觉引的喉咙剧痛，阿不思捂着嘴把还没消化的东西都吐了出来，被高热和酸疼折磨过的身体汗津津的瘫软了下去，阿不思猜自己可能快要死了。

——我就要去见你了吗？

因为年龄达到而回到家后，阿不思没有迎来坎德拉的拥抱，在他走进家门的前一秒，发病的阿利安娜用花瓶砸中了坎德拉，工作了一夜的女人向后摔倒在了碎裂的瓦片上，一块碎片正正好的从后颈直插入了咽喉，红发女人几乎没一会就咽了气。

在学校寄宿多年，阿不思很清楚综合类医院对于阿利安娜这样的病人会采取怎样的手段，而作为一个有着罪犯父亲的教徒家庭，害死人的安娜只有一条路可以选择。

跪在地上搂紧了咿呀颤抖的妹妹，阿不思吞下喉咙里的苦味，伪造了自己母亲的死亡。

苍白着脸孔的女人，无声的摸了摸阿不思的额头，冰冷的感觉随着嗞啦的开门声而褪去，阿不思坐起身，看到了端着盘子的莉莉安。

“吃饭了，先生。”

或许是因为庄园内的鲜花过于芬芳，莉莉安和莎琳娜都没有使用香氛的爱好，在女仆放下盘子把勺子插进碗里时，阿不思捂着鼻子闻到了一股花生的味道，那已经不是一点花生碎什么的了。

“你不吃吗？”捧着碗脸上遗憾又无措的闪过一丝动摇，不过等莉莉安抬头看到阿不思脖颈上的吻痕后，那溢出眼角的湿意还是让她拿着碗走了过来。

“如果不吃饭的话，病是没法好的。”瞪着眼睛伸手去扯阿不思的胳膊，在被男人甩开后，莉莉安也没了之前柔弱可怜的样子，剁下碗从口袋里摸出一小块黑色的药片攥在手里。

“请听话一点，邓布利多先生，不然少爷可是会生气的。”

光着脚从床上跳了下来，经过刚刚的呕吐，之前堵塞的感觉稍稍减轻了一点，但是这么大的动作还是让阿不思浑身冒汗，他只在很小的时候过敏过一次，之后就一直很小心的不去触碰含有花生的东西，而且在来到庄园的第一天，他就告诉莎琳娜自己的禁忌。

可看着那碗和平时没有什么区别的浓汤，阿不思还是忍不住悲伤的想到，盖勒特果然是在食物里加了花生，剂量很小很碎，所以他一直没有尝出来，但过敏的反应还是让他一直生病，根本没法离开庄园。

“…是你…还是…他…”

因为自己知道的太多，所以盖勒特要杀了他灭口吗？可是对着窗外黑洞洞的庄园，阿不思咽着唾沫向后退了两步。

“你如果早点离开就好了。”眨着眼睛用力的抿紧了嘴唇，在莉莉安试图把阿不思逼到窗口时，扯住窗帘的阿不思用力带下了厚重的绒布，披盖到女佣身上的重量让对方踉跄的扑倒，趁着这个时间，阿不思转身跑出了房间。

踩着地毯冲到了一楼，迎面走来的约瑟夫穿着工装，戴着手套，那捏在手里沾满了泥土的裙子让阿不思喉咙发紧的停了下来，男人眨着眼啊了一声，还没等他说完，阿不思已经推开大门钻进了夜色的庄园里。

垂下头拍了拍手套上的泥土，约瑟夫对手握烛台的莎琳娜点了点头，然后转身走到了楼上，在阿不思房间里跪着的女仆，捂着脸委屈的哭泣着，掉在地上的鸦片被约瑟夫捡了起来，他吹了吹上面的灰尘，然后蹲下身，捏住莉莉安的脸颊，在看清女仆脸上惊恐的表情后，心情愉悦的将鸦片整个塞进了女人的嘴里，然后不顾对方挣扎的扭动，拎着水瓶把水流呛入了喉咙。

“呕……为什么……咳咳……”

“这有什么为什么？”盯着窗外阴云密布的天空，约瑟夫看了眼怀表，然后温柔的摸了摸莉莉安凌乱的长发。

“……一直…陪着…少爷的…是我……”可是为什么他会喜欢上别人，喜欢上一个想要离开他的人。

“本来少爷的计划里是没有你的，但你却要杀了邓布利多先生，那我向他把你要来应该是不会被拒绝的。”

“…要我…我要…死了……”和莎琳娜住到现在，莉莉安也略微知道一些鸦片致死的含量，眼前昏晃的画面伴着恶心，正一步步吞噬着神志，为了不让莉莉安把鸦片吐出来，约瑟夫故意给对方灌了水下去，那些进入胃里的毒品会让女仆的身体渐渐失去气力。

“我喜欢的，从来都不是活人。”

挑起嘴角，摸了摸莉莉安汗津津的额角，在女仆呕吐到浑身颤抖后，约瑟夫站起身拍了拍裤腿上的泥巴，院子里的修整还没结束，阿不思现在跑进去，那少爷想要隐瞒他的事情不就都知道了吗。

*

穿着汗湿的衣服浑身发软的跑进花园，黏在脚底的泥巴很快就让阿不思脚底打滑，他扶着花台喘息的停下脚步时，背后的巨大府邸漆黑的没有一丝光线传出，他抱着抽痛的胃部一点点走过卵石的地面，在看到那片枯萎了的玫瑰花田后，阿不思捂着嘴，压下了呼吸，他发现有个身影还蹲在花圃旁边，那一下下抬起又落下的动作挑起了泥土和深埋其中的根茎。

他贴着树丛的草垛向另一边慢慢的走着，堆放在花坛外侧的，除了泥巴，还有几个巨大的木箱，之前从房间看出来时，木箱都被土堆挡住，现在趁着夜色，阿不思眯眼看了一下，那个从箱子缝隙里露出的指骨让他背脊发凉，直窜入后脑的刺激几乎要刺穿他的神经。

一直埋头推土的花匠奇怪的转过头，头顶划过的闪电不一会就带来了滚滚的雷声，有一场大雨，随着乌云而来，他转过身呼吸急促的继续着手里的工作，完全没有意识到有人正从他的背后走过。

钻进花园迷宫的阿不思找了一个避风的角落坐下，流淌出身体的汗水带走了一些过敏引起的无力，他觉得自己正在掉入一个怪圈，一个怎么也没法挣脱的怪圈，他甚至在圈子里看到坎德拉，他早已死去的母亲。

所以那些掩埋在玫瑰园里的，到底是什么人？那白色的长裙，款式太过眼熟，阿不思还记得自己躺在上面意乱情迷的时候，所以那也是盖勒特母亲的裙子吗？

抱着手臂发冷的打了个哆嗦，阿不思必须承认，入夜后的树林里真的太冷了，他根本没法在这里等到早晨，不用到午夜，他就会因为失温而冻死。

——你如果知道的太多，就走不掉了。

现在的他到底知道了什么？

搓着脸颊努力给自己找回着温度，在盖勒特清晰而沙哑的声音出现在耳边时，阿不思在寒意和恐惧里差点失声叫喊了出来。

“老师。”

拎着煤油灯，手拿着外套，盖勒特沉在黑暗中的脸孔上还挂着平静的笑意，仿佛那个指使他人的家伙并不是自己，他没有用过敏的手段留下阿不思，也没有让人从玫瑰园的泥土下把那些尸体挖掘出来。

踩着碎叶和枯枝，盖勒特单膝跪在了阿不思面前，展开的外套裹住了发颤的男人，就算距离已经如此接近，阿不思还是有种不可理解的惧意。

“是你…让人…”

“不，我只是让莎琳娜在你的食物里放了少量的花生来引起过敏，这样你就不能离开了。”勾起手指抹掉了阿不思脸颊上的黑灰，盖勒特没想到自己的计划会毁在一个女人手里，对方加大了花生的剂量，结果被阿不思发现了不对，那些剂量如果没法杀死眼前的男人，莉莉安就会喂阿不思吃鸦片，在他没有察觉的时候。

“你父亲…是你…”

“他想强暴你，只有这点我不能允许。”

庄园每一个住人的房间都是特别选出来的，那墙上挂着的油画就是雷德克里夫窥探住户们的窗口。

“他让莎琳娜在你的食物里加药，吃过那些药后你睡的很沉，这样就算他对你做了什么，你也不会有任何的感觉。”

张着发白的嘴唇，阿不思捂着喉咙，痛苦的吞咽着，如果雷德的死不是意外，那么莱昂和艾玛也是……

“莎琳娜是个药剂师，但是她的喜好比较特殊，在被医院发现后开除了，而我父亲给了她一笔钱，让她住了下来。”既然阿不思已经看到了那些尸体，盖勒特也没有再隐瞒的意思，而且他现在很兴奋，他总觉得，阿不思快要发现那最后的秘密了。

“我没有杀他，我没有杀任何人阿不思，毕竟我把雷德从楼梯上推下来时，他还没有死。”

按照雷德克里夫的遗嘱，盖勒特本来不想那么快解决掉对方的，因为男人一死，他就需要接着灭口另外几个家伙，不留隐患是必须的，可是雷德偷窥了阿不思房间里的密事，在他看来这个家庭老师的作用已经变味，他想要更多更多的。

“他喊着你名字自慰时的样子真好看，你该去看看的盖尔，别觉得心急，之后你想要他，我就全部都给你。”

贴着阿不思的耳廓声音冰冷的说完了雷德口中的所有，盖勒特看着男人从自己面前转身，然后背对自己走到了台阶旁，接着他伸手把人推了下去，已经被药物迷晕的阿不思自然是没法听到雷德摔下楼后的声音，之后盖勒特拿着墙上的铁剑刺穿了男人的大腿，其实他是想割掉男人的性器，这样他就再也没法打任何的注意了。

“但是事情就是这么巧合，我砸碎了窗户、外面下了大雨，他惊恐的想要逃走，拖着受伤的腿滑了一跤，结果就这么摔下窗户死掉了。”

“艾玛…”

“他们两个…”勾起唇角怪异的拧了拧眉头，盖勒特仰头看向越压越低的乌云，干脆站起身拉住了阿不思，“来吧，在这样的夜晚，实在很适合去撕破所有假面，看看这里最大的罪恶吧，阿不思。”

牵着阿不思的左手，盖勒特绕出迷宫回到了已经没有几朵玫瑰的花园，那堆放在泥土旁的木箱里，一具具女尸已经干瘪成白骨的模样，阿不思咬着牙忍下胃里的翻滚。

转过身展开了手臂的盖勒特，面带嘲讽的笑了起来，“这就是格林德沃家富裕的原因啊阿不思，我父亲从来都不是一个善于经营的人，他购买那些古董，一件件、一块块从来没有哪个是能赚到钱的，他买的越多心里越是执拗，就像那个堆满了东西的书房一样，那就是他狭窄又逼仄的心胸。”

“没有钱光有土地是不够的，为了维持现在的一切，他想到了一个办法，那就是娶一些有钱的女人。”

回到什罗普的十年里，一直不怎么外出的雷德克里夫多以别的身份游走在外，每每有女人因为他的英俊和谈吐被引诱后，他们就会结婚，然后回到这个庄园里，直到死去。

“那个摆满了裙子的房间本来是我母亲的，但是后来雷德却用那里的布置去介绍给每一个成为她妻子的女人。”

从雷德克里夫决定用这种办法来赚钱起，母亲就已经疯了，盖勒特还记得自己和疯掉的母亲一起被关在房间里的情形，清醒的时候，母亲会抱着自己亲吻他的额头，但只要发病，女人就会克制不住的伤人。

“莱昂和艾玛就是雷德带回来的帮手，所以他的财产里有一大半是要给他们的，因为那些杀人的勾当大多来自这两人。”

强壮有力的女仆，帮忙掩埋尸体的管家，盖勒特有时会爬到自己房间的窗户上，从那里看去的玫瑰园，庞大而美丽，点缀其中的，就是那日渐增加的女尸。

“他们…想杀你…”睁大眼，困难的说完了这句话。在雷德克里夫心里，自然也是知道的，那足以致命的把柄，他写下遗嘱其实也是一种互相牵制的办法，盖勒特如果想要得到更多的钱，就不能让他轻易死去，而如果自己死去了，那么莱昂和艾玛还必须想办法灭口了盖勒特，才能成功的拿到那笔财富。

这暴露在阳光下的娇艳玫瑰，就是插在他们心头的墓碑。

松开了手的阿不思呼吸困难的向后退了一步，舌头萎缩、不会写字的花匠是保守这个秘密最好的人选，那格雷森、约瑟夫、莉莉安又是盖勒特手里的什么？

接二连三的闪电引燃着雷声，在大雨落下的顷刻，阿不思突然想到了那条沾染了污迹的裙子，一股绝望的悲凉从心底翻涌而来，他突然明白了，为什么盖勒特有一双和阿利安娜一样的眼睛，因为早在很久之前，他就已经在现实的噩梦里选择了疯狂。

“不用为我难过，阿不思。”被雨水洗刷的金发紧贴在了脸上，格雷森来到家里后，盖勒特就常常会躲到床底，因为这个男人喜欢疯掉的母亲，而且已经暴露了本性的雷德根本不会在意那个关起的疯女人。

直到被强暴的疯女人怀孕了，雷德为了不让麻烦升级，最后结束了自己妻子的生命。

“他拥有了很多财富、很多秘密，可有个秘密他却不敢让外人知道。”

穿着裙子的男妓是对雷德性向最好的掩盖，毕竟以后他还要用自己的身份去蛊惑别的女人，怎么能让人知道他其实是喜欢男人的。

砸落在肩膀上的雨水压的阿不思摇摇欲坠，他仿佛看到了那个躲在一旁看着自己母亲受辱的小男孩，等到盖勒特的母亲死后，雷德发现，他这个没有怎么关注的儿子，已经长成了自己喜欢的模样。

“逃…走…”剧烈起伏的胸口让阿不思声带震颤，从看到盖勒特的那一刻起，他就该知道，这个家伙，不会放过庄园里任何一个人，莱昂、艾玛、格雷森，每一个过去伤害过他的人，都死在了这里，那下一个，会是谁？

“我哪里也不能去，阿不思。”

湿透了的衣服在身上晕出一片阴影，盖勒特走上前，抱紧了对方。

“有她们在，我哪里也不能去的。”

带着雨水湿意的话语淅沥沥的下进了心中，阿不思睁大眼的瞳孔上鬼影绰绰的晃动着，在那清晰的鬼影出现时，之前积压在心里的怪异终于爆发了出来。

为什么盖勒特会知道自己在花园看到了什么？

为什么盖勒特可以准确的说出少了一条裙子？

为什么在他第一次看到盖勒特时，金发少年纵身的一跃只是划伤了脸颊，在他跌进满是尖刺的花丛中，阳光下一股看不到的东西轻轻拖了他一把。

那一晃而过的光景碎裂在了阿不思的记忆中，他忽略了、忽略了那些。

“就是她们告诉我，你在花园里的。”

环绕在身边，那一条条惨白的裙褶让阿不思用力的闭上了眼，滑入眼眶的水滴使他视线模糊，那一抹卷曲的金发正苒苒的伫立着，虽然无法看清女人面上的表情，阿不思却能从那分苍白中感觉到熟悉——那就是，一直在盖勒特身边的人。

举着蜡烛点燃着庄园里的壁灯，莎琳娜看着窗户外面的骤雨，平静的问道：“已经结束了吗？”

正在帮忙的约瑟夫呆愣的啊了一声，然后才反应过来般的点了点头，“已经洗干净了，这是最完整的一具。”

毕竟除了莉莉安之外，其他的几个人可都摔的面目全非了。

“你说如果有鬼的话，他们会找我们报仇吗？”

点完了二楼最后一盏蜡烛，莎琳娜回过身好奇的问道，毕竟那个拿走了鸦片放进莱昂和艾玛食物里的人是自己，两人死后，盖勒特少爷并没有阻止受到惊吓的格雷森，那个没用的马夫一边跑一边喊着“下一个就是我了”，结果马就真的受惊把他踩死在了外面。

“反正我也看不见。”歪过头的约瑟夫好笑的说道，从小跟着莱昂生活在这个庄园里，对于他来说，没有什么人能比尸体更美好了，不会说话、没有心机、冰冷而安静，那是人类最好的状态。

等两人说笑着走下楼时，劈过闪电的窗户旁闪过了一抹身影，就那么孤零零的，一个人站在了那里。

在盖勒特的怀抱中止住了颤抖，阿不思深吸了一口气将人推开，混沌了的太多信息的大脑已经进入了灰白，抿着嘴站在他对面的盖勒特，平静的开口问道。

“你要丢下我一个人吗？”

在这个满是死亡和诅咒的玫瑰园里，你要丢下我一个人吗？

面对着盖勒特的质问，阿不思擦了擦越淌越多的雨水，那站在盖勒特身后的鬼影中缓缓浮现出一抹棕红，卷曲的红发干净的垂落在了脸颊边，在女人看向阿不思时，卡壳在喉咙中的话语终于随着气流喷吐而出。

“我……”

END

*设定是十八世纪末的英国庄园，那个时候是没有警察的，上一章写错的列车也已经修改，警察是到十九世纪警察改革后才出现的，之前都是警务员和治安法官，而且都是兼职！无偿兼职！这也造成了治安法官腐败严重，警务员大多逃避自己的责任。  
*十八世纪的食物调味很少，所以普通人和贵族的食物差异基本就在肉食上，那时候黑面包是被认为最贫穷的食物。  
*软木厚底鞋就是木头底的布拖鞋那样，特别不防滑。  
*见鬼的契机可以理解成快要病死了这种状态，文内没有明写，盖勒特之前一直是可以看到那些鬼的，也看的到跟在阿不思身后的坎德拉(*￣︶￣)


End file.
